Trust In Our Love
by jcrissrid
Summary: Blaine and Kurt start their life in New York together. College, jobs, studying and music will make the college years very difficult. They'll meet some new people in college and will learn a lot about each other, compromise, trust and how strong their love truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here it is. I have this outlined right now up to 17 chapters and still working on the rest of the outline. I felt bad leaving you hanging at the end of the mini fiction "The Moon To My Sun". I hope you like this.. It's just the beginning. Their marriage won't be perfect, but it will teach them something. They will learn so much about each other and themselves in this story. I can't wait to get it all written, but sadly, I never have a lot of time.**

**I'll to my best to post every week on Saturday Night. That always seems the best time to post for me.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox, Ryan Murphy et. al.**

* * *

**Trust In Our Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Ohio**

"Son, I'm totally fine." Blaine put his dad's arm over his shoulder to help him to the car.

"You're not fine dad. You had a blocked artery that caused you to collapse. You had to have a little balloon put into your artery so that they could break up the stuff in there." Blaine was frustrated with his dad acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"The doctor said that I need to exercise more and decrease my stress levels." JR was frustrated right back at Blaine. "I'm not a baby. I don't need my son mothering me."

"Forget it dad. Kurt will have my balls if I don't help you in the house."

"I knew it!. Kurt's in charge." JR said as if it was a prize realization. He was also attempting to lighten the situation with some humor, but Blaine was having none of it.

"No… He's not."

"Whatever you say Blaine. Kurt says jump, you jump. Kurt says sing, you sing. Trust me. I get it. I would do anything your mom said if she was happy." They stopped walking for just a second.

Blaine smiled at his dad, situation lightening in that instant, knowing he was right. He always felt like they were meant to be together. "Good thing, because your wife, my mother, and my husband are in your kitchen right now making healthy food for us to eat right now."

JR frowned. "Healthy?" He whined at the end.

"Yep. Kurt is teaching her all the meals he makes for Burt so that his heart stays healthy. Look at Burt now. He's in good shape." Blaine laughed because he could see the disappointment in his father's face. "Kurt's a great cook. Don't worry."

"Will there be bacon?" JR looked hopeful.

Blaine laughed out loud. "Not likely, but you'll like it." Kurt was fantastic with making things he knew his dad would still like, but in a healthy form. Burgers were mostly veggie, but he would let Burt have a real one every forth one. Bacon was turkey. Lasagna had cheese but it also had spinach and other vegetables. Blaine learned long ago to just taste it and not even ask. "Vegetables have never tasted so good before Kurt made them."

"Son, that's the love speaking." JR made a face at the prospect of all the vegetables he was going to be eating soon. He never liked them as a kid.

"Maybe, but Kurt knows how to make good food." Blaine was adamant. "That is one thing I know.

They got inside and Catherine was moving things out of the way. "Okay honey, this way. Let me move the table so you can sit."

"Catherine, I'm not an invalid. I just had a small surgery." JR was starting to think that he'd have to go through this nonstop.

"And you need to sit down and rest. You heard the doctor." She scolded him and put his feet up on the table. "Dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes. You relax until then." JR went to get up. Catherine turned back to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to get a magazine from the office."

"You will not. Blaine will get it."

"I'm not dying!" JR hated this. He groaned in frustration.

Kurt sauntered into the room with his perfect hair and outfit. He smiled at JR. "But if you don't listen, you will do your body more harm than good." JR felt like he met his match. This Kurt took charge and told him how it was. "I know that you need your rest so that you can fully recover. I promise that if you do the right things, you can live a full life like my dad. Now, Blaine, go get the magazine for dad." Kurt turned back to the kitchen before he realized that he had called JR, dad.

"Well said baby!" Blaine called after him noticing but not mentioning that he called his dad, dad. "And so now you know not to mess with Kurt Hummel-Anderson." He sassed at his dad. Catherine laughed and patted her husband on his shoulder as he returned to his chair.

"Kurt, this is really good." JR was eating up the meal that Kurt prepared. It was chicken breast with a vegetable stuffing and baked potato. "What is this vegetable stuff."

"Oh, there's spinach and chickpeas, some nuts and a few other things. I experimented a lot when my dad had his heart attack. He was a meat and potatoes kind of guy so I knew whatever I made had to taste and look good to him. I was determined." Kurt took another bite. "Catherine has my cookbook of experiments. I think you'll like them JR. Just trust me, okay?"

"I trust you Kurt. Especially after this." He dug in for more. "Honey, this is better than anything you've ever cooked for me."

Kurt looked at Blaine giggling a little, while Catherine just glared at him. "Dad, mom was always working with you. She didn't have time to really learn how to cook gourmet meals."

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, are you implying that I sat around watching cooking channels every night. You need to remember that I was in school and trying to take care of my dad. It was just us. Remember?" He held his fork up scolding with the fork in the air. "The heart attack was before Carole became a permanent fixture. I mean, she was there and everything, but they were just dating at the time. I had to take the time to learn."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm sorry I insulted you baby. Really, it was supposed to make my mom feel better about her cooking." Blaine winked at his mom. "Are Granddad and Grandmother coming back this weekend? We really have to leave soon. We need to move in and I start school a little early because I have that seminar thing that I'm part of."

Catherine faked offense. "Well I'll be sure they return soon since I'm totally incapable of taking care of my own husband."

"I didn't mean that." Blaine tried to fix it.

Kurt laughed. "You are digging yourself a pretty big hole Blaine. I suggest you keep that cute mouth of yours shut before you offend everyone at this table."

Blaine forked at his food like a little kid. "I think I already did.. well, except for dad."

"Son, it's okay. We're used to you sticking your foot in your mouth a lot. It's part of your charm."

"I completely agree JR." Kurt winked at Blaine. Blaine smiled though the compliment was kind of negative. He figured he would just accept it at this point.

* * *

Jack and Ellen arrived at the house that weekend as planned so that the boys could head to New York to start their move. "Boxes are in the apartment Kurt. I had them move everything to the rooms that they belonged in. You just need to unpack."

"Thanks Jack. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do all of the moving."

"Ellen insisted. I personally thought both of you could use the hard labor. Make you a little humble." Jack responded very seriously.

Kurt knew they worked hard to get where they were, but it wasn't like Kurt wasn't appreciative of the new found wealth. "I'll get Blaine so we can get the suitcases out of the car."

Ellen stopped Kurt on his way toward the family room. "Kurt, I want to talk to you."

"Sure Ellen. I want to get your things first." He pointed to the door.

"It can wait."

Kurt didn't know if he was in trouble or if she was mad about something, but he stopped to give her the attention she deserved. "Okay." He responded reasonably.

"I just wanted to tell you that I called the cleaning company and the building management to make sure that things were handled with our condo there. I know you left very abruptly with the scare and all. I was informed that you took care of all of it."

"Well, I hope I didn't miss something. I tried to remember everything. Blaine wasn't in any condition to do it, so I did my best to not forget anything." Kurt was still worried that he didn't do something. "Did I forget something?"

"No. That's why I wanted to talk to you." Ellen smiled and took his hands. "You, Kurt, are a wonderful mate. It's no wonder Blaine loves you. I'm sorry if I scared you or made you feel like you couldn't handle it, because it's clear that you are up to the challenge."

"I just did what Blaine would have done for me if something happened to my dad. I just wanted to take away all the pain. In some ways, I thought doing this for him would allow him to focus on the things he needed to." Kurt smiled looking down at his feet. Ellen had really paid him a compliment.

She took Kurt by the chin and tipped his head back up. "You hold your head up high, sweetheart. You took control and took care of my Blaine. He's really fragile. He just doesn't let people know that."

"He's not really, Ellen. He the strongest person I know." Kurt knew that he gained strength from Blaine.

She smiled at Kurt knowingly. "Oh he is, but only those really close to him know this little secret. What's in here is fragile." She pointed to his chest and Kurt understood. Blaine was fragile in that sense. He was a strong person with strong conviction, but really fed off of people believing him and trusting him. He succeeded as long as people showed faith in him. That's what Kurt did for him. Kurt loved him.

"I did what I needed to do. I did what I knew Blaine just couldn't do in that moment."

"..And that's what makes you a great couple."

"Thank you Ellen." He reached out to hug her. She pulled him in to a firm embrace.

"No, thank you. I know that Blaine will always be in good hands with you. You're everything we could have asked for in a grandson-in-law. You're more than ready for this life." Ellen continued cautiously. "I wasn't wrong about you Kurt. I worried that you might be scared off all of this. People will try to treat you differently when all they really want is to be part of it. I knew you would care for us and our family. I knew it in my bones and now you've shown me how much you were ready for all of it. You, Kurt, are a person of good character and heart and I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

Kurt beamed as he reached out for her and hugged her tight again. "I love you." He whispered to Ellen. He loved her like she was his own grandmother.

* * *

**New York**

"I think I'm dying." Kurt was sprawled on the bed in the master bedroom.

"You're not dying." Blaine laughed at him. "Just think, we're going to have to move again in a month or two. I just checked out our place and the drywall is up. They've painted two rooms already."

"I thought we were going to move right in to our place." Kurt frowned.

"We were, but I didn't want to move in unless it was done. You would hate having all the dust around your stuff. It should be ready in a few more weeks. I promise."

Kurt curled up on the bed and sighed. "Fine. I'll be right here when it's time to move in. I'll be right here dead, okay?"

Blaine pounced on the bed next to him, kissing his cheek gently. "You can't die, baby. Cuz then I would die and everyone would be sad."

Kurt ran his fingers into Blaine's curls. He loved to do it. "Okay fine." He rolled on his back and tucked his hands under his head while he looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll just have to live then." He turned his head to find the beautiful hazel eyes sparkling at him. "God, I love you so much." His mouth was covered with Blaine's lips in the next second and then Blaine was on top of him straddling him.

"You're so perfect for me Kurt. How'd I get so lucky?" Blaine said lovingly as he pulled at Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly, leaning down to kiss every piece of exposed skin. Kurt was suddenly on fire and hard. He moaned as Blaine's dragged his fingers down his chest. Kurt tried to reach up to Blaine. "No. Let me. You're supposed to be dead, remember?" He joked.

"I can't die without you. I need you like I need air." Kurt said like it was the most simple thing.

"You really don't. I need you." Blaine moved to Kurt's side so that he could unbuckle Kurt's belt and get his pants off.

Kurt tugged at Blaine's polo, pulling it completely off and running his hands down Blaine's sides. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Forever." Blaine pulled Kurt's pants off of him. He left Kurt's boxers on as he rubbed his hand over Kurt's hard cock hidden just beneath the light layer of cotton. "It's been almost two weeks." Blaine scooted down and carefully kissed along the waistband of Kurt's boxers, He turned down the boxer briefs and kissed the newly exposed flesh. He finally stripped his boxers off and got to Kurt's cock where it pressed up toward his belly. Blaine mouth the full length of his cock knowing that Kurt would go crazy with want. The fabric was just getting in the way. Blaine knew it.

Blaine finally relented pulling Kurt's briefs off and tossing them to the floor. He pumped Kurt's cock while he watched Kurt arch his back off the bed. "Oh fuck, Blaine. It's been too long."

Blaine stopped, recognizing that Kurt was close. He needed a breather if they were going to do anything more. "Let me get my clothes off." He stood and removed his jeans and hopped back into the bed cock hard and ready.

"Lube baby. I don't want to come until you're inside me." Kurt begged.

Blaine didn't say anything. He retrieved the lube from the nightstand and quickly coated his fingers. He stroked Kurt as he started stretching him inserting one finger gently pumping it in and out of his hole. Kurt closed his eyes just feeling the tight fit. It had been awhile. Kurt's eyes squinted a little. "You okay sweetie?" Blaine worried as he continued to stretch him. "Do you want me to stop?"

" .no. I'm okay. It's just been a while baby." Kurt opened his eyes begging Blaine to continue. Blaine could feel Kurt relax in the next few minutes as he inserted two fingers and then three trying hard to stimulate Kurt's prostate. He wanted to take any pain away and that was the way to do it. A few more minutes and Kurt was moaning and trying to fuck himself on his hand. Blaine smirked feeling triumph of turning him on and arousal mixing together in the pit of his stomach. "Just fuck me already Blaine."

Blaine pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet, grabbed the lube and covered his cock. He pressed in slowly. "Fuck, you're so tight. Am I hurting you?"

"No. Feels good." Kurt moaned as Blaine filled him completely. "Oh.. God." Kurt started to laugh a little.

"What?" Blaine was confused.

"You feel like you must be nine inches, but I know it's just because we haven't made love in a while." Kurt giggled.

Blaine frowned. "You're not making me feel better about myself."

"Baby." Kurt gasped because Blaine pulled out and pushed back in quickly jolting Kurt's body up the bed a little. "Baby. You're plenty big enough and you sure know how to … OH!" Blaine repeated the motion. "Oh God… I was saying.. " He moaned. "You know how to use that beautiful cock of yours."

Blaine leaned down covering Kurt's mouth as he pumped in, hard and deep. He swallowed Kurt's moans as they both moved together. "I love you so much baby." He grunted when he pushed in hard and fast angling himself so that he could hit Kurt's prostate with every thrust. Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine's back leaving red welts in their wake. Blaine moaned at the feel. It hurt, but hurt in a good way. "Come on baby." He sped up keeping his strokes deep while he wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock to stroke him. It wasn't until he felt the clench of Kurt around him that he started to come deep inside Kurt. Blaine's hips stuttered as he moaned Kurt's name loudly and came hard, inside of Kurt.

They were both so tired after coming hard. Blaine was drifting close to sleep. Kurt felt like dozing right there with him. He whispered before they fell asleep, "One room down." Blaine giggled and hugged Kurt closer as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**So it begins.. I hope you like the start of this story. I couldn't kill of Blaine's dad. They are just now starting a relationship. I would have been an awful person if I made him die.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't think I say it enough to you guys! I love all of you so much. You are far too kind with reviews. I want you guys to know that I have somehow stopped getting all alerts from FF.. I have no idea why, but it's killing me!**

**Back to this story. I love to tell stories and this story has been worth every second I put into it. So this is where all the story begins. The last part of this series (TMTMS) was mostly fluff with a little bit of sadness, but this part of the series will be what life is made of. You should expect some angst in this story, but please know that no matter how I decide to take the story, Klaine will always be together. I can't write them any other way. I don't think I'm capable.**

**Okay... and don't worry. It's not going to be that bad... LOL**

**Life begins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurt woke to a soft hand on his back. He sighed at the touch knowing that only Blaine's hand could caress him so softly. He turned his head to find Blaine just staring at him. "I'm so lucky you know." Blaine said thickly. "I have you, my dad is okay, we're married and going to school in New York. The list goes on."

"I know this sounds really strange, but I'm so happy that your dad just had a heart attack. I know that's bad, but a hate crime would have been so much worse." Kurt said sadly.

"I still can't figure out how the message got so messed up. I didn't want to dwell on it for too long, so when mom told me how the message got so messed up, I just let it go." Blaine shook his head at the memory and panic that he'd felt when it happened.

Kurt turned fully toward Blaine his morning semi hard on brushing against Blaine's belly. He blushed at the touch. "I never heard the whole story. I figured you'd eventually tell me what happened. Don't get me wrong Blaine. No matter the injury, we would have come home immediately. I don't care if he just stubbed his toe too hard. We did the right thing. I'm glad we did, because as it was he did pass out and they did have to regulate his heart until the surgery."

Blaine laughed quietly and took a breath in. "I guess they were walking out of the courthouse when the stoplight on the street turned green. They were standing at the crosswalk and an older car was pulling out at the curb. When it pulled out, the car backfired so loudly it scared the entire crowd, who dropped to the ground as soon as it went off." He shook his head. "My mom said that people were startled and shaken up. When everyone started to stand up, is when she noticed that dad wasn't moving very fast. He was clinging to his chest and she thought that maybe he was shot. She panicked and called for help. There were some police officers and some nurses having lunch in the grass. They ran over and crowded around him and called 911. My dad was still conscious and was trying to get them off of him yelling that he was okay. My mom called granddad and said she didn't know. She was frantic and said something about hearing a gunshot but she couldn't see because there were some nurses helping until the ambulance got there. When the sirens were in hearing distance, she said she had to go."

"Well, that makes sense." Kurt caressed Blaine's face lovingly.

"Then, granddad remembered the case they were working on. It's a discrimination case for a manufacturing company that was getting a lot of press. He said that it must've been related to that since they were just leaving the courthouse." Blaine laughed gently again. "You know, it doesn't matter. My dad is okay. He's going to be okay." There were tears in Blaine's eyes. Kurt knew that Blaine hadn't showed his vulnerable side since before they arrived back in the states. Blaine wanted to be strong for everyone. He never wanted anyone to take care of him.

"Baby, it's okay to cry. You love your dad." Kurt caught the stray tear that fell. "You've been so strong for everyone these past few weeks. It's your turn to be cared for." Blaine lay his head on Kurt's bare chest. He could feel and hear Kurt's heart beating. It was real. Kurt was his and loved him unconditionally. "I'll take care of you always."

"I didn't want dad to see how scared I was for him and my mom." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt. "I want to be able to fix everything."

"Baby, you can't fix everything. You can help to make things better, but sometimes, it just can't be fixed. Sometimes the best way to help is to let someone else take care of it. It's about making the right decisions." Kurt's arms were wrapped firmly around Blaine. "I'm so relieved though. Both our dads are okay now. We'll make sure that dad is okay."

Blaine lifted his head and smiled. "You called him dad again."

"What?" Kurt didn't know what he was talking about.

"You called my dad, dad, at the house when you were yelling at him and you just did it again."

Kurt looked shyly at Blaine. He didn't know how Blaine felt about that. As it is, Blaine really just got his parents back after years of a tenuous relationship with them. "I didn't realize." It was a, sort of, apology.

"Shh.. It's okay. I liked it and I think my dad did too."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Kurt looked worried. "I like calling him dad. It just feels right." Shy Kurt returned.

"I like hearing you call him that. I know you Kurt. You don't take any of that lightly, so to hear you say it means that you trust him and my family with everything you are."

"I do. I trust and love your family so much." Kurt was content to lie there all day wrapped up in Blaine, but boxes were calling them. "I guess we need to get up and shower."

* * *

"I have two weeks before I start that school seminar." They sat out on the balcony just reading and listening to music.

"What am I going to do when you're gone?" Kurt whined. "I can't just sit around all day waiting for you to come home."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, we're in New York City. This is your chance to explore. Go to museums, visit some parks, walk down Park Avenue. I'm not gone all day. I'm only gone in the mornings until noon. I'll be home before you know it. You can always try to find a job in the mornings. Maybe in the fashion district." Blaine wanted nothing more than for Kurt to be happy. "Besides, you're probably getting sick of me anyway."

Kurt put down his magazine and leaned into Blaine. "I don't want to do those things without you. We're supposed to explore the city together." He pouted a little at the thought that Blaine might not want to do those things with him, but even more so that perhaps Blaine was already getting tired of him. "Unless you don't want to do those things with me." Kurt put Blaine off a little with the worried stare.

"Don't get any ideas in that beautiful head of yours. I love you Kurt and I want to do all those things with you and more. I was merely suggesting that there are so many things to do here. I want you to learn the things that you like to do. I want you to be able to introduce me to the New York City that you fall in love with. It's different for everyone." He was so sincere. Kurt knew what Blaine wanted for him.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be Kurt. The Kurt I know would enjoy every minute of this city." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "Now let's go for a walk in the park okay? Then maybe we can come back and unpack a few things."

"I don't want to unpack too many things. That would mean we have to repack and re-unpack, if that's even a word." Kurt laughed at his use of made up words.

"Okay, but let's at least get out." Blaine needed to get out a little. Relaxation would be something scarce very soon.

They ended up strolling Central Park with ice creams in hand. They sat together by the fountain and talked about the next two weeks of freedom. "I want to make love to you in every room." Kurt said very innocently like they were talking about movies. Then he licked his ice cream cone provocatively.

Blaine gulped. "Well, if you plan on doing anything to me like you're doing to that cone, I'm all for it." Damn Kurt. He knew just how to get Blaine hot when he shouldn't be.

"Oh really." He licked from bottom of the ice cream scoop where it met the cone to the top of the ice cream before sucking some of the ice cream at the top into his mouth with a little slurp.

"You little tease." Blaine wiped Kurt's bottom lip with his thumb before taking it and licking it off.

Kurt's mouth turned into a big smile. "And you call me a tease. Does this mean you're all for my idea?"

"When did you ever know me to decline sex, baby." He pulled Kurt's lips to him. Blaine licked Kurt's lip.

"We're in public Blaine. I know we're in New York, but there are still people out there that think we're wrong." Kurt remained cautious about public display because while it was acceptable in a city like this, people were still people and there would be people that would not be happy to see them together and definitely not see them kissing and holding hands.

"I know. Let's go home them. As far as I know, we've only christened one room so far." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"You, sir, are correct." Kurt giggled. "So shall we pick another one?"

"Your choice, my love."

"Your love would love to make love to you." He quirked an eyebrow waiting for the answer.

Blaine smiled. "As my love wishes."

The little role play got Kurt thinking. "I kind of like this role playing. Maybe we need to explore that a little more."

"I would totally be into that my prince." Blaine winked again. They would definitely be trying that soon.

* * *

Before the boys knew it, two weeks had passed and Blaine was starting his seminar. Kurt worried, but never let on that he felt left out. He still had a month before school started, no job prospects, their place was running behind schedule so he couldn't spend the time unpacking.

"I'll be back later and we'll go to lunch, okay?" Blaine whispered to Kurt before kissing him goodbye. Today was the first day of his four week seminar. Blaine had been lucky to be one of three freshmen chosen to participate in this. It was a four week study of literature and its' relation to history and impact in American culture. "Love you."

Kurt was depressed about the whole thing. He knew he needed to get used to being away from Blaine, but it was a hard concept to fathom when they had spent the better part of the last two years attached at the hip. Blaine also understood how Kurt was feeling. He gave Kurt his undivided attention for the last two weeks.

"I'm going to miss you baby." Kurt said half asleep. "I'm going to look for a job or internship today, k?" He went back to sleep.

"My love sleeps." Blaine gathered his messenger up after one last glance at Kurt. He headed to school. Blaine was a ball of nerves when he arrived. There were only twelve students picked for this seminar. At the end of the four weeks they would prepare a round table discussion with literary figures, politicians and local historians. It would be his first notable discussion with people of importance. The four weeks would be rigorous and stressful until school started, then school would take on the stress.

* * *

Dr. Stein was head of this group. Blaine ended up being thirty minutes early. He wanted to scope out the competition. Everything was a competition at Columbia. He knew that he was going to be with the best for this seminar and he wanted to be ready. The other eleven chosen students were filtering in slowly as each sat down saying hello, but no one exchanged names. Blaine smiled at every single one of them. He knew that he could learn a lot about each one by the way they responded to him.

"Welcome. Welcome." Dr. Stein counted the room of students and finished at twelve. "Looks like everyone is here. First things first. Here is a syllabus of what we need to cover in the next four weeks. I will be splitting you into groups of three or four. The groups will be mixed because it would be good to gain perspective from others in this seminar. You will create a presentation that will be done at the end of the four weeks. Each group will present for fifteen minutes on their topic after which time we will have a round table discussion with literary, political and historical heads." He passed out the papers that they would be covering for today. Blaine perused the papers as he looked around the room wondering who he would get paired with.

"Dr. Stein, when will we get our group assignments?" Blaine asked.

"Right now, Mr. Anderson." He was pulling another folder out of his briefcase. "We will meet here every day to discuss each groups findings and research. It will be a good way to test out your theories ahead of time. We want to be prepared when we meet with these important people in a few weeks."

Someone else asked. "Will we have time during this seminar to work on the research."

"You will have time during the class scheduled time, but you will also be required to meet outside of this time and complete any research needed " Blaine's heart sunk a little. He knew Kurt would miss him dreadfully if he had to work on this every afternoon. "And here are the groups. Blaine Anderson, freshman, Justin Stapleton, Sophomore, Corinne Taylor, Junior and Lauren Ringer, Senior. You take care of this freshman here, girls." He put his hands on Blaine's shoulder's patting them strongly. "I think he may have something very important to offer the world someday."

Blaine smiled and shook hands with each of them. He eyed Justin who seemed a little stand offish. The girls were friendly and very, very smart. Blaine could tell immediately. While Dr. Stein got the other two groups together, they each talked a little about where they were from and what their major was. The older girls had heard of Blaine's family, just as Dr. Stein said.

Lauren was the first to speak up. "We'll have to split up research and plan some afternoon standing meeting times because we'll never get a good presentation together if we only work in the mornings." Blaine knew that Kurt would be so upset because now his morning seminar was going to be drifting into the afternoon some of the time.

Blaine nodded. "Sure. Can we pick days now so that I can make sure my husband is aware."

The three of his partners stared at him with open mouths. It was Justin who said. "Are you serious? You're married?"

Blaine hated when people acted like this. "Yeah. I got married in June. My husband will be studying at Parsons." Blaine wasn't in the mood to deal with the questions right now and thankfully, Dr. Stein started to go over all the papers he handed out.

In the end, all four of them exchanged numbers and assigned who would read which items based on their strength in that subject. Blaine got Literature and politics because of his family. It was a good morning, but Blaine could feel the pressure already. It was going to be a lot of work, but Blaine had a really good feeling about it.

* * *

"Hey Blaine." Justin yelled out after Blaine as he headed to the exit. "So, your gay?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"No, to each his own and all that jazz. I personally like girls. My girlfriend is here in the city too, but she doesn't go to school. She's an aspiring actress."

"Oh, that's great." Blaine thought it odd that he would just tell him all this information without him asking. "Maybe we can all get together sometime."

"That sounds like fun. I'll text you." Justin said with a wave.

Blaine knew he didn't want Kurt to get worked up over him spending time with Justin. He felt some relief that Justin had a girlfriend. Kurt knew that Blaine loved him and only him, but he was human and Blaine knew that there would be a jealous side on the days they had to meet in the afternoon.

Eleven-thirty came quickly and the group decided that they would get started with research the next day. They left non-committal on the times reminding each other to keep time in the afternoon open in case they needed the extra time. Four weeks would go by very quickly, they all knew. Blaine was confident that they would make it through.

* * *

**I won't beg for reviews, but I do love getting them. **

**I'm always game for ideas.. They sometimes get me off my track, but when something is good, it deserves to be written. Never feel like you can't tell me what you think about my chapter. I love the good and the bad. It makes me want to write better, think of a better story line or challenge myself to be even more creative. I always outline my stories before I write them, but ideas have a way of presenting themselves and I can't leave them alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all my reads! Love you all. Thanks to all who have favorited this story and me. I hope you enjoy this part of my epic Klaine love story.**

**Warning - a bunch of hot steamy stuff in this chapter.**

**I don't own the characters, just the story..**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hi baby!" Blaine called as he entered the apartment. No response. "Kurt?" Blaine looked around and found no sign of his husband. "Prince Charming is home baby!" Blaine started to become a bit disappointed until he heard a noise come from the bedroom. As he moved down the hall toward the bedroom, he started hearing music. It was music coming from the bedroom. Kurt must've been organizing his closet as Blaine often found him. "Kurt baby!" Blaine said smiling broadly as he entered the bedroom haphazardly throwing the door open.

What he saw was not what he expected. Kurt was on the bed naked with his fingers in his ass. He was hard and panting with his eyes closed. Blaine dropped his messenger on the floor while his body reacted to the gorgeous site of Kurt spread out on the bed, legs spread and bent with his knees up, cock hard against his belly and fingers massaging him inside and out. "Thank God your home Blaine." His eyes opened to Blaine and focused on his eyes. Kurt wanted to excite his husband and knew he accomplished it. "I thought I was going to come before you got here and that would completely ruin it." Kurt smiled innocently. "Uhhnng. Will you help me out here baby?" Kurt begged.

Blaine's pants were far too tight for just walking in the door. That's what happens when your significant other is found fingering themselves on your bed for you. Blaine's smiled dopily and stripped his shirt off. "Keep going, but don't come yet."

"I won't. I want you inside me when I come. I want you pounding me hard when I come. I want that gorgeous cock filling me.. Oh God." Kurt had to pause his fingers. Kurt shut his eyes tight thinking of anything that would cause him to stop for a while. Boobs. Ahh.. That did it. More boobs. Perfect. He knew he could wait now.

Blaine stripped off his pants and stroked himself a few times as he watched Kurt trying to focus hard on, he suspected, something that would turn him off. Kneeling on the bed, he took Kurt's hand gently and removed his fingers from his ass. Blaine wasted no time slicking his cock up with lube and pushing in until he was completely inside Kurt. Kurt moaned at the site of Blaine. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Blaine was. He hadn't shaved this morning so his shadow was becoming thicker by the hour. He pulled Blaine down by the neck so that he could finally kiss the lips that he was thinking about, touch the soft curls and suck on his pretty pink tongue. "I love you." Blaine murmured while kissing Kurt hard on the mouth. His tongue invading Kurt's and licking inside as if everything about that mouth belonged to him, because it did. He didn't move his hips at all as he kissed Kurt deeply. It wasn't until Kurt whimpered with need that Blaine started to move his hips slowly.

"Fuck.. You feel so good." Kurt arched his back off of the bed. Blaine's lips found his nipples and he grazed his teeth over them gently before sucking on the small nub and licking it with his tongue. Kurt was writhing beneath him. He looked wrecked and pitiful, but only because he looked like he wanted to come so badly. "Fuck me Blaine. Fuck me ha-ard."

Blaine thrust his hips forward hard as their skin met with a dry slapping sound. "Like that baby?" He pulled almost all the way out.

"Fuck yes. M-more like th-that." Kurt stuttered as Blaine thrust harshly into him a few more times.

Blaine knew how to fuck Kurt. He knew how to fuck Kurt the way he wanted when he wanted it. Blaine personally liked making love to Kurt, but there were these perfect primal times when Kurt succumbed to basic need. The basic need to be fucked until he couldn't think any longer. Blaine started off slow, pulling out until only the tip was inside and thrusting swiftly and harshly back. He jolted Kurt up the bed a few inches with the slow thrusts forward eking out as much as he could swiveling his hips as much as he could to dive as deep as he could.

Kurt pushed his legs onto Blaine's shoulders making sure that Blaine was inside him as deep as he could possibly be. His hands wandered the expanse of Blaine's chest until he wrapped his hands around his waist pulling him forward as Blaine did the work. "You're gorgeous Kurt. I can't believe….." He stopped because he started thrusting faster into that tight hot heat. Blaine moaned as he tumbled closer and closer. Kurt's head jolted higher and higher on the bed as each slap of skin signified an inch closer to the top of the bed.

Kurt reached his hands just over his head to hold the rungs of the headboard and it gave him the perfect leverage he needed to meet Blaine's thrusts. Kurt was fucking himself on Blaine's cock while Blaine moved in perfect opposition. They met over and over again, moaning and loving in the purest and most import basic way. They were connected at the most intimate level. Blaine wanted to see Kurt fall apart. His hips relentless now, as he moved faster and faster. He held Kurt's legs on his shoulders as he thrust deep and purposefully. He was looking for Kurt's prostate as he angled a little differently every other thrust.

"Oh God, Blaine. Right there, baby…. Right there." Kurt moaned wantonly as he held on for dear life.

Blaine knew he found the spot so he started to angle the same way every time. It was intense for both of them. Kurt screaming like he wanted nothing else in life than for Blaine to fuck him like this all the time. Blaine wanting to fuck him like this all the time just so he could see Kurt wrecked and screaming his name and only his name because truly, Blaine was the only one that could turn Kurt into this big pile of mush. Blaine leaned down to lick a stripe along Kurt's jawline before covering Kurt's mouth with his and kissing him deeply. He moved to the shell of Kurt's ear whispering, "You're so fucking hot like this. You could fuck like this all day, couldn't you? You want my dick inside you forever don't you? You love it. I love you. I want you all the time, so bad. Twenty-four seven. I could fuck you all day and night Kurt because you're so hot for me. Your ass is perfect. It was made for me to fuck it." And that was all it took. Blaine was talking so dirty and Kurt was taking in every word of it. He loved every word and he wanted Blaine to fuck him all day and all night, especially if it felt this good and he continued to brush his prostate like this. "I want you to come Kurt. I'm going to fuck you while you come all over yourself and them I'm going to lick you clean because I love the way you taste. It's like you were created in my favorite flavor. And that ass of yours swallows me up and pulls me in like you own my cock. Mmmm, I like it. I like feeling your ass pull me in when you come hard. Come on baby, come for me. Come for me and swallow me up inside you. I'm going to fill you up. I'm going to fuck the come out of you."

"God Blaine!" Kurt screamed as his orgasm hit him hard. Blaine was so dirty and he wanted dirty Blaine so much. "Fuck!" He was still coming and without as much as a touch on his cock. He arched forward, his orgasm so strong and alarming. His stomach muscles straining as hard as he continued to come hard. As promised, Blaine continued to fuck him through is orgasm until his breathing became uneven and he was unable to stop his hips from stuttering. "You're so fucking hot when you're dirty." Kurt was panting as he spit the words out. "You fucked the come out of me just like you said and I loved it." Kurt's head was falling back as he felt the rush inside him. The wet heat filled his ass up.

"Kurt.. You're fucking perfect.. Fuck!" Blaine screamed out as he came hard inside Kurt, hips stuttering through his own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of Kurt, their sweat mingling and the come spreading between them as they both heaved trying to catch their breath. Blaine kissed Kurt's head and neck where his head landed on the side of Kurt's face. Kurt's hands weaved into the sweaty mess of curls on top of Blaine's head. He turned his head to the side to catch his breath. As Blaine promised, he pulled out and leaned down licking at Kurt's chest and belly. Licking up all he could find as Kurt lay there spent and dazed.

It was probably a full fifteen minutes later that Blaine stomach growled shaking them out of the post orgasmic bliss they were presently living in. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You worked hard. It's no wonder you're hungry." Kurt continued to tangle his fingers through the curls that were completely unruly today. Soft, but unruly. "I did prepare food for us."

"Can we… Can we eat?" Blaine asked.

"If you get off of me, I'll get the tray of food." Kurt mumbled. Then his stomach growled. They both laughed.

"I guess we're both hungry." Blaine kissed Kurt and got up to get the tray for them so they could just lie in bed and eat together. "While you taste so good, you just aren't enough to fill my stomach up."

"I felt like I came so hard."

"We both did. It was unbelievable. But, we need to eat now. I'm starving." Blaine moved to Kurt's side. They stuck together. "Ouch. I think I just pulled out some chest hair." He rubbed his chest. "Let me just get a washcloth baby." Blaine left and returned with the warm cloth. He wiped his chest and proceeded to clean Kurt off. Kurt just smiled, letting Blaine clean him. He was still too exhausted to worry about moving. When his stomach grumbled again, Blaine laughed and got the tray. They sat up to start eating.

* * *

Kurt frowned with a forkful of lettuce in his hand. "So you'll have to do some afternoon research with your group?"

"Sorry." Blaine couldn't really change anything so all he could do was apologize. "I'm hoping we can get most of it done in the morning, but the girls said that we would need the evening. They've done seminars like this before, so I think they know what they're talking about."

"I know. It's such a great opportunity for you. You'll do great. I know it." Kurt pretended to not be disappointed and tried hard to focus on what this could do for Blaine. "So you have two girls in your group and one other boy?"

"Yeah." Blaine said between forks of salad. "His name is Justin. He seems nice. At first I thought he was homophobic, but we talked and he's fine. He has a girlfriend."

"That's good." Kurt hated to feel relieved because he trusted Blaine to never cheat on him. Inside he was still relieved.

Blaine put his fork down and took Kurt's hand. "I know you're disappointed, but we'll have plenty of time together Kurt. We'll be okay. We always are, right?"

Kurt wanted to be optimistic. "I love you and yes, we'll be fine because our love is so strong. I'm just going to miss you and I'll be all alone for the next month. I don't start for almost four weeks."

Blaine started eating again. He picked up his sandwich. "Why don't you head down to the school and see if there's anything that you can pick up for an internship or part-time. I don't want you working too much, but something small would be good. Our place will be done in a few weeks and we'll need your decorating expertise to make our place look as awesome as you are."

Kurt smiled and fanned himself. "I know that my talent is a full time job, but I guess if I must, I'll look for something."

Blaine giggled with Kurt falling in. "That's Kurt Hummel-Anderson. He's too good and never lets anything get him down. That's the person I love with all my heart. Plus baby, I swear it won't be every day with this research. I'll have free days." Kurt nodded along as he hoped Blaine was right.

* * *

The first week of the seminar is busy and Blaine finds himself spending a lot of time with his group. They have a lot of research to cover in the four weeks and everything he looks into starts to pile more research on. Blaine and Justin end up researching together a lot, while the girls start to put together all the information in a rough form that will allow them to create a presentation from it. They are trying to prove their theory of history, literature and its impact on political agenda and it seemed easy at first, but it turned into a lot of new information and more research.

Blaine was enjoying the learning. He was learning how to do proper research from Justin and the girls and he was really starting to get to know Dr. Stein and his group well. The first week found him less time at home and more time in the library gathering information and media to use. He texted Kurt often to check on him and knew that Kurt was feeling very lonely without him, but it couldn't be helped immediately. Maybe next week would be better.

Kurt went to Parson's and applied for a few part-time jobs, but then one day, he found an internship posted. He didn't think he could get it because it was cutting and some sewing. He hadn't even started school, but as it turned out, his advisor was the hiring designer. He decided to give it a shot. "Ms. Lavelle. I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"Hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson. That's quite a mouthful. Can we just go with Kurt?"

Kurt smiled with a tiny snicker. "Yes, of course."

"Kurt, where did you get a name that's so busy?" She asked not looking up from her computer.

"I got married in June. We decided to hyphenate."

"Maybe you should rethink that if you want your own label someday."

"Oh, I already have a name for my label picked out. My label will be called HumAn. It's a mixture of Hummel-Anderson." He continued to love the name.

"And your wife likes that idea too?"

"My husband thinks I'm brilliant, which I am." He might as well show some confidence. Ms. Lavelle was one of the toughest, but best design teachers, or so he'd heard. What did he have to lose any way? "I was hoping to talk to you about this." He laid the paper down on her desk.

"Kurt, you're really not qualified for the internship. It's for older students." She glanced at the paper, knowing full well what it was.

"I have the skill. I promise. I've been making outfits since I was six years old."

"Six? Huh?" She closed her laptop and dug into a drawer, pulling out a thick file. Kurt glanced and knew it was his applicant file. She said nothing as she opened up the pages of his portfolio and she thumbed through. She finally set the file down and crossed her hands. "So, you're the talent that the admissions group was talking about."

Kurt wanted to jump up and down like a little kid, but he wanted to portray confidence more. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Your interview was discussed a few times. It appears that you impressed someone here and when they shared your ideas with other teachers, we already knew that you'd be admitted." She started tapping her fingers on her desk. Then she picked up the description of the internship that Kurt laid in front of her. She read it and laid it back down. The silence was killing Kurt. He wanted to say something but opted to wait her out. "Well, Kurt, I think I could take a chance on you." She smiled.

Kurt looked up at her. "Really?"

"I think so. The internship is two to three days a week in the afternoon. It's in the fashion district." She pulled out another folder. "Here's the address. You start on Monday. One of the managing designers will tell you which days of the week you're needed. Here's the address." She handed him a piece of paper. "Here's your first shot."

* * *

Kurt rushed home hoping Blaine would be there, but he wasn't. Kurt tried not to be disappointed, opting to cook a nice dinner for the two of them when he got Blaine's text that he wouldn't be finished with his research until dinner time.

Kurt was so excited to share his news with Blaine. He set the table and lit the candles and waited. He waited and waited. Seven o'clock past, eight o'clock passed and at nine o'clock he gave up hope and gathered up a bowl of pasta and sat in front of the TV with his pajamas on. It wasn't until ten thirty that the door opened, but Kurt was already fast asleep on the couch.

Blaine walked in to see the table set with candles that were clearly blown out hours ago. He was immediately guilty and sad. Kurt must have waited. The group had lost track of time and he rushed home as soon as he realized how late it was.

Blaine tiptoed into the living room and kneeled down in front of Kurt. "Kurt?" He whispered. "Baby, I'm home."

Kurt grumbled, opening his eyes a little. When it really registered that Blaine was right in front of him, he smiled. "I missed you Blaine. I made dinner."

"I know." Blaine caressed his face. "I'm so sorry. I feel so bad about dinner. It looks like you made something really good."

Kurt muttered half asleep. "There's some in the fridge if you want some."

"I already ate. Why don't you come to bed now?" Blaine urged Kurt to get up.

"Too tired." Kurt yawned and stretched. Still half a sleep. Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. He stripped off his clothes to his boxers before stripping Kurt to his boxers. "Blaine." Kurt was a little startled.

"I'm here baby. Let's just go to sleep."

Kurt nodded but spoke quietly and scratchy. "I got an internship. I start Monday."

Blaine grinned from ear to ear. "I knew you would baby. You're too brilliant not to be noticed."

" 'm excited." Kurt dozed back to sleep.

Blaine kissed him on the forehead whispering, "You deserve it baby."

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the direction this is going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thank you to everyone still following my story. this chapter has actually been done a few days, but my parents are visiting me and it's killing my time to proofread anything.**

**Things are going to get started here... I love what i have planned for this story, so please bear with me and know that I have so much love for Klaine. Life is never perfect, but these two are close to it. With perfection also comes mistakes, I promise it won't be awful.**

**I don't own these characters, but if I did, the show would be ridiculously romantic.. OH YEAH and very sexy.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Blaine and Kurt were passing like ships in the night on Monday, Tuesday and Thursdays, but vowed to spend the weekends together. "This will be a good time for us to get used to all of this, Kurt." Blaine assured Kurt. "We need to commit that the weekend will always be ours, okay?"

"I have no problem with that Blaine. We both knew that we'd be busy during the school year. I want the best for you so we make the most of the time we have. I'm home on Wednesdays and all weekend. We both have all day Friday."

"Unless my group calls a special meeting." Blaine clarified. "I just don't want you to get mad. We really have to work at this. It's hard enough for newlyweds to make it work without all the stuff we have going on." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms as they bask in the rays of sunlight peeking into their bedroom. Sunday was their lazy day. They usually lay in bed until they just couldn't anymore. "I love you so much baby." Blaine kissed Kurt languidly, yet luxuriously. "I want Sunday to last forever. I had leaving you every Monday."

"It's only been a week Blaine." Kurt laughed at the drama.

"I know and I hate leaving you on Monday." Blaine kissed Kurt's jawline moving down to his neck, then licking a line to Kurt's nipple where he circled it with his tongue. He felt Kurt's breath hitch at the feeling of his tongue. "I hate leaving you every morning." He grazed his teeth over the standing peak before circling it again with his tongue and then sucking hard.

"That's feels so good baby." Kurt's hands threaded into the messy head of curls. He tugged ever so gently at them causing Blaine to moan. He kissed and licked the other nipple offering the same attention that he had to the first one. Kurt's cock was hard against his chest. He wanted Kurt. "Been so long." Kurt sighed out.

"It's only been a few days." Blaine's voice was thick and scratchy with lust. He reached into the dresser for lube.

"Yeah, but we used to fuck every day. We're too busy to do that." Kurt had a point. In one week of seminar work their sex life had started to slow down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, fuck me." Kurt wanted him. That was enough for Blaine. He never wanted to know a day that Kurt didn't want him. He would rather die than have Kurt reject him.

In a flash, Blaine's fingers were lubed and two were pressing into Kurt. Blaine had maneuvered to his side with Kurt on his side facing away from him. His chest was flush to Kurt's back as he spooned Kurt and fucked him with his fingers. "God, you're tight."

"Haven't had any time to do anything, I guess. I like it better when you do it for me." Kurt was already losing his mind in the overstimulation,. Blaine was there, breathing on his neck, kissing the shell of his ear, breathing into Kurt's ear. He loved it this way. He loved being surrounded by Blaine. "Fuck me Blaine." He whispered.

Blaine's fingers were gone and the head of his cock was rubbing at Kurt's entrance. Kurt's sighed at the relief he found with Blaine's cock right there at his entrance. He wanted Blaine so much. He wanted Blaine all the time. Blaine rubbed his cock over Kurt's entrance eliciting the most needy whimper he'd ever heard come out of Kurt's mouth. "You're so fucking hot for me."

"Yes. Come on." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. His body was filled with so much need in this moment. "Pleeeasse, Blaine."

"I love you so much." He pushed his cock in while Kurt' moved his leg over Blaine's thigh to open up for him. He wanted as much of Blaine in him as quickly as possible.

Blaine wrapped one arm over Kurt's shoulder while the other wrapped around his chest to hold him flush against his body. He rested his hand on Kurt's chest over his heart as he started to fuck into Kurt gently with long, deep strokes. Kurt's head threw back onto Blaine's shoulder with every thrust. His fingers found Blaine's on his chest as he clutched them. Blaine held Kurt in place moaning at the tightness. "You.. God.. Blaine.. so good." He turned his head to capture Blaine's mouth with his own claiming Blaine's mouth as he moaned with each gyration. Kurt was taller but loved being spooned by Blaine. He loved the manly feel of his rougher skin enveloping him in a cocoon of love. Fucking him this way was a whole new level that Kurt let Blaine take care of him. Blaine cock brushed against his prostate perfectly in this position and the feeling was overwhelming very quickly.

The sounds Kurt made when Blaine brushed his cock over Kurt's prostate was enough to make Blaine come, but he knew he wouldn't until he could feel Kurt's ass clamp down on him. He would wait as long as it took, though he knew it wouldn't take long. He thrust long, slow and as deep as he could knowing that much of his cock would brush that perfect place inside Kurt. "I love fucking you baby. Your ass is perfect and tight."

Blaine moved both hands to Kurt's chest now and gripped both Kurt's hands. Kurt was fully enveloped in Blaine's love now. It was a little overwhelming. The smell of Blaine accosted him. It was all he could feel and smell and it was perfect. He wanted to come without Blaine touching him and when he felt Blaine's hand creep south toward his cock he protested vehemently. "No, Blaine. I'm so close already. Just, harder and faster."

Blaine obliged lifting his hips off the bed a little and angling them a little more with Kurt's belly toward the bed. He got the leverage he needed to thrust a little deeper and harder. A few thrusts later and Blaine's hips stuttered when he felt Kurt start to clench around him. Kurt whined high and loud and it was enough. Blaine let go pushing in as far as he could releasing inside Kurt with a loud moan. "Fuuuck. I love you."

They remained like that for as long as Blaine could stay inside of Kurt. Only when it got uncomfortable did Blaine ease out. Kurt turned in his arms kissing him gently. "That was perfect. I missed that so much."

"Me too. We need to make an effort not to ignore each other. I can admit that I need you in every way which includes sexually Kurt."

"Don't worry. I need that too." Kurt smiled into Blaine's chest.

* * *

Kurt started his internship the next day. He was in such a good mood. He and Blaine spent the entire day together just walking and talking. They stopped for coffee and a late lunch. They ordered Chinese food in and sat on the floor listening to music the entire dinner. They slept in each other's arms. It was comforting. Blaine would always offer the comfort of home to Kurt. They had awakened together. Kurt was happy to send Blaine off with coffee and a kiss and a promise to see him tonight.

"My name is Kurt Hummel-Anderson. I'm here for the internship with Mr. Meyers."

The girl at the desk looked through a list that was on a clipboard on her desk. "Oh there you are. Yes, okay, go down this hallway to the end and take a right. The sewing room is in the big room on the right before the hall opens to the staging room."

Kurt pretended he knew what she was talking about. He'd never been in a fashion house before, but knew that they had big rooms where the models prepared before they took to the catwalk. He would figure it out. His heart was beating out of his chest as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He didn't want to enter the room looking like a scared little kid. When he finally got to the destination, he heard a man yelling out direction to someone and then yelling at someone that made a mistake. "This whole piece is a waste, we can't use it. Throw it away and start over. Learn to cut girl." Kurt became frightened. He didn't want to ever get yelled at like that. Closing his eyes and taking one last deep breath he walked in.

He wasn't prepared for site in front of him. There were lines of tables and multiple dress forms scattered around the room. Some had almost fully completed outfits while some looked like they were just starting. There were pictures on the walls of drawings. He stood there in awe before someone said. "Kid. You're in the way. You need to move or get out." A young woman said to him. The dark haired girl didn't look much older than him.

"Hey, can you help me find Mr. Meyers."

She laughed at him. "Mitch! This kid's looking for you."

"OH.. Hey are you the kid that Lavelle sent over, right." He yelled from a few tables over. Kurt nodded and started walking toward him. He kept bumping to other people in the room until he finally made it to the man that called him.

Kurt held his hand out to shake. "I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

The man nodded, but continued to give instruction to the person he was standing over. It wasn't mean like her heard in the hall, but it was firm. "Follow me." He said ignoring the outstretched hand. "So you're the next fashion designer."

"Huh?" Kurt didn't understand.

"That's good. Well said." He laughed sarcastically at Kurt. "Roni raved about you. Said that you'll be some big shot someday if you don't fuck up." Kurt nodded. He couldn't form any words. "You'll be right here. That's Ava. She's been here two summers in a row. She knows what's going on. Follow her around. Learn the ropes from her. Ava! Kyle here."

"Kurt." He corrected him.

"Kurt's going to follow your lead. Teach him the ropes." He turned to Kurt. "This is fast paced. Keep up or get out. Roni said you'll be good. We don't usually take first years, but she said you were exceptional. We made an exception for you. Don't make me regret it." He was talking fast and answering questions from people that stopped him. "Oh yeah, and don't call me Mr. Meyers if you expect me to answer. Call me Mitch."

"Okay." Kurt was confused.

"You got four hours. I suggest you start learning now." He walked swiftly toward another outfit like it called out to him.

"Uh Thanks. Mitch." Kurt said, but Mitch was out of earshot already. Kurt dumped his things under the table. He was confused.

"I'm Ava Sanchez." She shook Kurt's hand.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"That's a mouthful. How'd you get such a long name?" Ava questioned him as she worked to get his table set up. "Follow me." It seemed that everyone here liked to ask questions that they really didn't want an answer to. She showed him where the material was, where all the cutting tools he might need were. She introduced him to as many people as she could as they walked through the room.

"I got married in June." Kurt finally responded.

"Geez. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." He laughed. It was always one of the questions he got.

"Did you knock her up?" Ava looked skeptical. After all, Kurt was the more obviously gay of the two.

"No, HE isn't knocked up."

"Thought so. Then why."

"I just knew he was it for me. We've been through a lot."

They returned back to his area. "We can talk later. It's too busy right now to get to know each other because Spring/Summer fashion week in a matter of weeks here and we have a lot to get done before then. I'll be your partner for everything. Ask me if you don't understand. It'll save you from getting yelled at like Barbie over there." She nodded to the blonde working at a table across the room. "You probably heard it on the way here."

"What am I doing? Ms. Lavelle never really described it to me."

Ava pulled Kurt to the wall right next to his table. "That's what you're doing. You're cutting the material for that." She dragged him back to his table. "Here are the measurements of the model that will be wearing it. Try to get close to that. It'll save time with pinning it on the guy the day of the show. You probably won't sew it, but you can use the dress form to pin everything together. Mitch will approve it before sewing."

"Okay, so the whole outfit?"

"Yep. The full thing. Start with the top and then you can move to the bottoms." Ava went back to her table staking out Kurt. She knew he was competition, but he looked so innocent.

Kurt started to look at the pattern and the information on the table. He was able to get the material and color to cut. It was rough going with all the measurements, but he worked hard for four straight hours and got most of the shirt cut out. It was time to leave and he felt like he accomplished a lot. He had already started pinning the shirt on the dress form. "Good job for a first day, Kurt." Mitch, while he seemed hard to please, was appreciative of Kurt's hard work ethic already. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Thanks Mitch." Kurt gathered his things up and headed out the door.

"Bye Kurt. See you tomorrow." Ava said with a smile.

"Do you want to stop and get some coffee?" Kurt offered kindly. He wanted to get to know someone at work.

"Not today, but maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow it is." Kurt left with a smile. He didn't meet too many people he could hang out with, but he was happy having worked today.

* * *

"Grande non-fat mocha please." He ordered at the Starbucks halfway to his house.

"Why does it not surprise me that you're a non-fat kind of guy." Kurt recognized the voice, but wasn't absolutely sure until he turned to see a smiling man in front of him. "What, no hugs?"

"Hey Mike!" Kurt gave him a half hug. After all, Kurt really only met him once before. "So glad to see you. What's up?"

"Just stopped for coffee and to relax a little." Mike took a sip from his coffee. "You want to sit with me. We need to catch up."

Kurt was actually happy to have someone to talk to. He hadn't met a lot of people yet and with Blaine busy, it was nice to have a familiar face to talk to. Kurt told him about Blaine's seminar and his group that he works with. Then about his internship. "We have weekends together and Wednesdays, but I'll be really happy when he doesn't have to spend so much time with this group. I miss him. He has so much research to do with some guy named Justin."

"Watch that Justin guy. I know him and I thought he was gay, Kurt." Mike looked worried to say something. He didn't want to pry. "I really don't like him much. He's two faced."

"Blaine said he has a girlfriend and that he's totally safe." Kurt didn't want to think Blaine was lying, but now he worried. New city, new friends, fabulous opportunity. He hoped Blaine's wouldn't regret marrying him. "I think he even suggested that the four of us hang out sometime."

"I know what he says, but I also know that guy lies. Not Blaine, but Justin. I swear I've seen him with a guy before. I'll keep my eye out for you when they are up at school." Mike offered. "I just don't like him. Something is up with him."

"You don't have to do that Mike. I trust Blaine." Kurt really did trust Blaine. Blaine had opportunities before, but he only has eyes for Kurt. "With Blaine, it's like tunnel vision. I love Blaine, but Blaine's connection to me is so strong. He always says that I'm his rock. His moon. I have complete faith in him." Kurt smiled at the thought. Blaine was ridiculously romantic.

"I know you do. I don't like Justin. I had a class with him last year. I just don't think you should trust him. That's all." Mike finished off his coffee and changed the subject. "We need to get together Kurt. The three of us. Maybe we can go to a club or something. Dancing and drinking."

"That would be fun." Kurt looked in his phone. "I thought I had your number, but I don't."

"I'll call you." Kurt recited his number and Mike called it. "Got it." Kurt called him back.

"I got yours now too."

"Great, I'll text you when I have a chance to talk to Blaine about going out, okay?"

"Yeah. See ya Kurt." Mike stood and walked out the door.

* * *

**Reviews? don't be scared, just sit back and enjoy the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Geez.. I feel like all I do is apologize for being late with my updates. Work is crazy, life is crazy, I think I might be going crazy.. My parent's are visiting which explains why I might be going crazy. **

**I'm just glad that I finally had time to write what's been sitting in my head for almost 2 weeks now. Phew. Make sure you remember the title to the story when you read this chapter!**

**I don't own the characters - just the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Now that Kurt started his internship, he was busy three days a week learning the ropes in the cutting room. It was a lot of work and his hands hurt from cutting out patterns and pinning them together. He had to admit, it was hard work and his hands hurt as much from cutting fabric as it did from accidentally sticking his fingers and hands with pins as he worked hard wanting to impress them. After all, he was reminded by Ava and Mitch that he was the youngest intern that either of them had ever been around. Mitch never failed to remind him that Roni Lavelle saw something in Kurt to trust him here.

He tried to talk to Blaine Wednesday, but Blaine ended up meeting his group in the late afternoon and after an afternoon of research, they had dinner together only to start all over again after dinner. Kurt tried to wait up for Blaine, but he was so tired from his first two weeks of his internship, he slept knowing he had to be alert the next day. Kurt looked forward to the weekend hoping to have some time with Blaine. The only contact he'd had with Blaine was Sunday night when Blaine jumped into bed exhausted and kissed him goodnight. It put a smile on Kurt's face to feel Blaine's lips before settling his back to Blaine's chest and feeling his arms wrap around him. He always felt the comfort of home when he was wrapped up in Blaine's arms.

Kurt hoped that they could get more time together as soon as he knew his job better and Blaine's research came closer to completion. Two and a half weeks into his internship equated to three and a half weeks into Blaine's. School would start in a matter of weeks and Kurt was starting to feel like they didn't even live in the same place. Kurt spent his days off at the new apartment checking on the progress. Blaine hadn't even talked to the contractors in two weeks. The internship was taking a toll on their relationship, but so was Blaine's seminar. Kurt brushed if off knowing that it would be fine.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Kurt asked Blaine hopefully on Friday morning as Blaine got ready to leave.

Blaine kissed Kurt on his forehead. "I promise. I will absolutely say no to anything they want to do. We are close to finished on our research. We should be finished today and then we'll put it all together the next two weeks."

Kurt smiled. "You know how sacred Friday night dinners are for the Hummel Family."

"Of course, baby. I promise I'll be here tonight." Blaine kissed him on the lips this time. "Go back to sleep. Relax. You've been working so hard."

"Do you have any requests for dinner?" Kurt wanted so much to be with Blaine. They barely kissed in the last five days let alone make love. It had been almost a week since either of them had gotten off.

"Mmmm." Blaine kissed Kurt again. "You. I want you for dinner."

"You have to have something with more substance than me." Kurt giggled quietly still half asleep.

"Then surprise me. You know I love everything you cook." Blaine caressed his cheek with his thumb.

Kurt smiled at that because he missed being touched by his husband so much. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. We're in the home stretch, Kurt. The symposium is in two and a half weeks and I'll belong solely to you again."

It warmed Kurt's heart. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Blaine exited the bedroom and headed quickly out the door.

* * *

Kurt got up shortly after that. He wanted to get the place clean and buy something to cook for dinner before heading down to their apartment. It was supposed to be done before school started but there were a few things that slowed down the progress. Kurt had taken over checking in with the contractors and discussions on the completed work. Blaine was too busy and Kurt understood, so he did it without asking. Blaine had enough to worry about.

"So it will be done by the Friday before we both start school?"

"Yes Mr. Anderson." The contractor answered. It never bothered Kurt when they called him an Anderson. It was definitely easier than calling him Hummel-Anderson.

"Okay. So I'll meet you here Friday at four o'clock to approve everything and we take full possession, correct?'

"That's correct. I'll have the supervisors for all the work be here as well, so that if you have any questions about the detailed work, they can answer."

"That would be fine." Kurt answered happily.

* * *

It was three o'clock when Kurt headed back to their current place. He started work on dinner. Blaine loved pasta and chicken so Kurt was going to make him chicken parmesan with a tomato and basil pasta. He wanted it to be perfect since it had been weeks since they really sat down and ate together. They had been eating take out and salads so much lately or eating alone. Kurt craved some time with his husband. They were, after all, still newlyweds in the technical sense. They also used to fuck like rabbits and Kurt was starting to forget what that was in the first place.

He pounded the chicken out and then prepared the breading. He home made the sauce and set it aside. He cut up the makings for a simple side salad and then decided he should call Blaine to find out what time he should have dinner ready.

"I should be home by six o'clock." Blaine told him.

Kurt decided to run out yet again and buy some candles for the table and some to put out around the room. He planned to romance his husband tonight. Blaine had been working so hard. He was so passionate about everything he put his mind to. It was what he loved about Blaine.

When he returned home, he had about an hour before Blaine would be home so he finished up the chicken and put it in the oven to cook. He waited a half hour before starting the noodles. At six o'clock, he glanced at the clock and nervously sat down at the table to wait. He didn't want dinner to be spoiled so he turned everything to warm and pulled the noodles out. He could run hot water over them or throw them back in hot water to heat them up when Blaine got there.

The next time he looked at the clock it was six thirty and he called Blaine. "Blaine, where are you. dinner is ready."

Blaine was frustrated. It was clear in his voice. "We have a huge disagreement in some information we found. Our team is trying to resolve it. I'm so sorry Kurt. Just give me an hour."

Kurt was frustrated because an hour would make the chicken turn into a hockey puck. He swallowed down the anger and responded, "Okay. I hope you don't mind leather for dinner."

"I'll love anything you made for me. You know that."

Kurt loved him so much. He giggled. "Okay prince charming. Hurry up. I have some great news for you. And don't forget how much I miss you."

"I love you baby. I miss you too. I promise to get home soon." The line went dead.

Kurt sighed and blew out the candles to save them for seven thirty. He turned off the heat on the chicken and sat down on the sofa to wait for Blaine. Kurt thumbed through a magazine to pass the time and listened to one of their favorite playlists.

Seven-thirty came and went. He tapped his foot on the kitchen floor as he threw the chicken parmesan in the trash along with the noodles and wrapped up the sauce. He tried not to be angry, but he couldn't help feeling like he was secondary to everything going on in Blaine's life now. He tried to call Blaine, but he didn't answer this time. His first thought was to be nervous about Blaine being hurt, but then again, he could just be busy. He wanted Blaine to be a success and this was the sacrifice that they knew they'd have to make before all of this started. Kurt tried to swallow his pride along with the worry and anger that meshed together in all of this.

The music was turned off and the TV played in the background as Kurt sat on the sofa changed from his earlier "dressed to kill" outfit to pajama pants and a tee shirt. Blaine was now two hours late and he called again. This time, the phone was answered. Kurt heard dance music in the background as he tried to talk. "Blaine! Blaine, is that you?"

"Kurt. I'm sorry. I tried to call but Justin took my phone when they all decided to go out dancing to blow off some steam. The good thing is that we're officially done with all the research!" Blaine was yelling into the phone.

"Blaine! What time will you be home?"

"I can't hear you, but I promise to be home by eleven thirty!" The phone cut off.

Kurt was lonely in their apartment. He would have liked to get invited dancing tonight. They had fake ID's and intended to do that before school started, but they both got busy. Now Blaine was getting to have some fun. Again, Kurt put away his feelings knowing that Blaine had been working hard on this. It was draining Blaine and he was certain Blaine loved him and would have preferred to be with him tonight.

Kurt fell asleep on the couch at some point of the evening. He knew it was late as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. When he checked the clock, it was midnight. Kurt ran to the bedroom and found it as empty as it had been before. He pulled out his phone because Blaine never stayed out too late. He wasn't a real partying kind of guy, so it wasn't normal for him to do this. He didn't like to drink too much and it had been hours. Blaine had always been responsible before. He dialed and heard an answer on the other end. Gone were the sounds of dance music, but it was loud. Blaine was definitely still in a bar. No one said anything on the other end of the line. "Blaine! Blaine! Are you there?"

"Yaaasss. Hi baby." Blaine was drunk. "I sssoooorry… had a lot to drink."

"I'm going to come get you, okay? Where are you Blaine?" Kurt yelled into the phone thinking that yelling might wake him up a little more. There was talking in the background. "Blaine, are all of you drunk?"

"Jusss.. no.. Juss me and Justin are here. Girrrllsss are lightweights. Left." Blaine was slurring badly.

"Okay, I'll come get you and bring you home." Kurt was worried now. Two drunk guys alone in the city was not a good way to be.

Kurt heard something in the background. _"Come on Blaine. You can come home with me. I'll take care of you."_

"Hello?" Kurt didn't know where the phone went.

"_You're so fucking hot like this. I knew you'd let loose with a little alcohol." _Kurt didn't know the voice. _"Forget the stupid husband and come home with me. I'll make you feel good."_

Kurt was pissed. What the fuck was going on. "Blaine!"

"_Blaine, come on. I'll do that thing you like. You know what I'm talking about. When I suck you off, I'll do that thing you like."_ Blaine laughed in the background. Kurt knew Blaine's laugh. Kurt's heart crushed in that second. Why would Blaine leave the phone line on if he was with another guy and why would this guy know what Blaine liked. Blaine was his. _"Come on Blaine. Just come home with me. You can spend the night this time. No interruptions this time."_

Kurt trembled and wanted to hang up so badly, but he couldn't bring himself to stop listening. This guy said that he could spend the night with no interruptions this time. That could only mean there was a last time. Kurt stopped calling Blaine's name and listened. It was like a bad dream playing out in front of him. The line finally cut off.

* * *

Kurt cried himself to sleep on the couch hugging his knees to his chest. How could everything have gone wrong tonight? When Blaine left, he promised to be home tonight. He promised to be with Kurt tonight. Kurt was his husband, not the voice on the other end of the phone. No one was supposed to touch him but Kurt. No one had permission to suck Blaine off but Kurt. He was crushed. He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him.

Kurt awoke at two o'clock in the morning to Blaine stumbling in the door. "Ku-Kurt?"

Kurt watched Blaine look around the room with no reaction except to call out for Kurt again. "I'm right here, Blaine."

Blaine turned toward the couch where he saw Kurt. "I-I sorry." He stumbled his way to Kurt and tried to kiss him, but Kurt turned his head. Blaine fell forward and Kurt caught him wrapping his arms around him to hold him up. Blaine smelled of someone's cheap cologne and alcohol. "I-I lovvve you, baby. Mmisssed you."

"Okay. Let's get you to bed. You need to sleep." Kurt was hurting, but it was also his duty to take care of his husband in this state. No matter how mad he was, he didn't want Blaine to choke on vomit or fall and hit his head.

"Donn wanna.. wanna fuck." Blaine was cursing and drunk trying to kiss Kurt.

"No Blaine." Kurt firmly answered as he walked and dragged Blaine to the bedroom.

"Wanna fuck you." Blaine slurred out.

"Go to sleep Blaine." Kurt put him in the bed not bothering to turn the bed down. He walked out to the hall to grab a blanket from the linen closet and to the bathroom to grab a trash can. He returned to the bedroom to find Blaine trying to undo his pants. He had already managed to get his shirt off. Kurt put the trashcan by the side of the bed and opened up the blanket. "I'm going to cover you up okay? Here's a trashcan if you think you're going to get sick." Kurt was direct and firm. It was like talking to a baby right now.

"Fuck me baby. Come on." Blaine tried to grab Kurt's ass.

"Get your hands off me." Kurt was so angry. Blaine was gone for an hour and a half since the phone call and all Kurt could think of was some guy sucking him off in some bar bathroom.

"Awww.. baby don' be mad. I love you. Jusss wanna show you how much." He grabbed his crotch.

"I mean it Blaine. Go to sleep." Kurt pressed him to the bed by his shoulders and it wasn't more than a few more minutes and Blaine was passed out on the bed, breathing evening out as he fell into a deep sleep.

Kurt felt defeated. He grabbed himself another blanket and headed to the chaise in the bedroom to sit watch over Blaine so that he didn't drown in his own vomit. Kurt cried silently as he watched Blaine sleep. His thoughts betrayed him. He saw Blaine getting sucked of in some dark room by some other guy. He saw Blaine's face when he came. He saw Blaine bending over getting fucked. He saw Blaine fucking someone else. Kurt would get no further sleep tonight.

* * *

By the time Blaine awoke, Kurt had already been up. Blaine opened his eyes and promptly vomited into the trashcan that was on the side of the bed. As soon as he was done vomiting, he rolled onto his back with his eyes closed. A cool wet towel was pressed to his forehead. Blaine smiled. "Kurt."

"This should make you feel better." Kurt tried to put his feelings aside yet again.

"I'm sorry. What time did I get home?"

"After two. How did you get home?" Kurt wanted to know, but didn't at the same time. "You were definitely too drunk to manage on your own."

"Justin and I stayed at the bar after the girls left. It must have been him that made sure I got home." Blaine said innocently.

"Okay. I'm going to get something to eat while you wash up. I'll see you when you're done getting ready." Kurt sounded short and definitely wounded.

Blaine caught the sadness immediately. "Kurt, I didn't plan on it. I just had a little too much to drink. Justin said he'd make sure I got home safe."

"Okay."

Blaine now sensed the anger. "Are you mad? I told you I didn't plan it."

"That's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because I planned a nice dinner at home for us. You said you'd be home and you didn't come home until after you were drunk."

"We wanted to celebrate being done with all the research. You know how hard I've been working on it. I thought you'd be happy that the hard part was done." Blaine defended his decision.

"I am. I'm also angry because I planned all this food and it was ruined. I had to throw it away because you didn't keep your promise of coming home." Kurt was angry and didn't hold it back. He was angry and hurt at the possibility that Blaine cheated on him while he was drunk.

"Well, I'm sorry for having fun. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do anything without you." Blaine didn't even know why he had to defend himself.

"I'm sure you did plenty without me." Kurt turned away, but Kurt grabbed his arm by the wrist.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine didn't remember anything.

"Feel free to smell the cheap cologne on your shirt." Kurt threw he shirt still covered in the stench of whoever it was.

Blaine smelled it and laughed. "Oh, yeah. Justin wears this Hollister crap." He laughed again. "It was just Justin's. You're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting." Kurt held the tears back. He needed to be strong for himself now. He's spent the last day putting his own feelings aside for Blaine. "I guess you wouldn't overreact if I was getting my dick sucked by someone else. I guess you wouldn't overreact if I called you while some guy wanted to take me home and fuck me. I guess you would be happy if I didn't have to sneak around and stay the night with someone else. You're absolutely right Blaine. I'm overreacting." Kurt walked out the door tears finally allowed to fall. He grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

Blaine was left dumbfounded. He barely remembered last night. Why would Kurt go crazy like that? He didn't remember anyone even propositioning him. In his mind it made no sense. Justin was the only person he hung around with last night and Justin was straight. He walked out of the bedroom to find the apartment empty. He frantically called Kurt and got no answer. It was Saturday and they planned to be together, but he was left alone with a ton of unanswered questions and no memory of last night.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome! **

**Please just remember the title. Trust me on this one. I have had this story developed in my head as soon as everyone asked for a college years story. I just need to find the time to write it all out. I already started the next chapter knowing that this type of ending will kill all of you. I'll try to finish and post soon!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I felt so bad for everyone after the last chapter, that I couldn't wait to finish and post the next one. I'm so sorry for the heart ache and putting everyone through that. Marriage is tough and I want this to be as realistic as I can make it. No one has a perfect relationship and it will be true for our beloved couple. I've had this planned since I outlined this story and I really wanted to try to stay on track with this.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. As always, I read every single one of the reviews. The reviews really got me moving to finish it fast.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Justin. What the hell happened last night?" Blaine yelled into his phone.

Justin laughed. "We hung out. It was fun. How are you feeling?"

"Kurt is really mad at me. I was supposed to come home. We had a whole night planned together." Blaine was angry and sad at the same time. He knew that it was probably not the right thing to blow Kurt off, but they were so happy to get all the research tied up. It was like a huge burden was lifted off of all of them. The pressure really got to them and it was nice to hang out with his team and get to know them before they dove back into it on Monday.

"What else is new?" Justin scoffed. "That's why I took your phone last night. If I didn't take it, you would've gone home and missed all the fun. You had fun didn't you?"

"Honestly, I feel like shit. I don't usually drink like that. Plus.. um.. Plus, Kurt says he heard someone hitting on me over the phone last night. Did you call him?" Blaine worried after Justin's prior response. Justin just laughed. "Seriously Justin. You don't know anything about Kurt and you certainly don't know anything about our relationship. Kurt happens to be more important than anything else in my life."

"You're so dick whipped."

"Call it what you want, but I love him. I love him more than I love myself." Blaine warned Justin. His tone was serious.

"Oh. Well, I had your phone." Justin said.

"And?"

"And I was messing with it when an old one night stand of mine was hitting on me. You really don't remember?"

"No, and I thought you were straight." Blaine ran his fingers through his curls. "You lied to me?"

"Not really. I date boys and girls. I'm bi Blaine. I thought you would've figured that out by now." Justin laughed again. "You're so oblivious."

"How dare you. You're an ass. If we didn't have this thing coming up, I would quit. I want this for me and for Kurt. I could care less about what you get out of it because I know someday all of your bullshit will catch up with you." Blaine sighed. "Tell me the truth Justin. I need to know the truth about last night."

"I've gotta go Blaine." Justin hung up on him.

Blaine almost threw his phone across the room. "FUCK!" He was desperate and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He dialed the phone again and no answer. He was starting to hyperventilate. He dialed.. no answer.. dialed.. no answer.. dialed.. no answer. "FUCK!" Blaine crumbled down to the floor next to the bed. He was spent and lost and scared and lonely. He cried hard, deep heaving sobs left his chest and he prayed for the first time since he was a little boy. He prayed for Kurt to come home.

* * *

Kurt didn't come home. He went to their new apartment. It was Saturday morning so there were no workers. He sat in solitude. He needed to think. The apartment was really shaping up and Kurt had wanted to share that with Blaine. Blaine was so busy and Kurt had understood the stress it put on Blaine to be part of this group. He knew Blaine did everything for him and for their future. He didn't think Blaine was aware how close they were to moving into their place. It looked just about done.

Kurt loved the kitchen. He ran a finger across the cool granite counters that he and Blaine meticulously picked out. It was so easy for them. When they saw the color, there was no question. They knew that they wanted this counter. It was perfect for the cherry cabinets that they picked out and the stainless steel appliances. The master bedroom was framed in cherry with the baseboards and crown molding in the beautiful deep cherry color. The tray ceiling opened up the ceiling giving them airiness that they had wanted.

The place was theirs. Everything about it had Kurt and Blaine in it. It was THEIRS. Kurt walked into the closet and smiled at how Blaine told him to choose how to set it up. It was Kurt's home for his clothes. Blaine knew how important this place would be for Kurt. He knew it would be something Kurt would brag about. Blaine didn't care how it looked. He wanted Kurt to be happy. Kurt knew what the house for his clothes should look like. It was then that Kurt cried. His heart ached for Blaine, his heart ached for what happened and mostly his heart ached because he still loved Blaine so deeply. Why would Blaine do this? Was he not enough?

That's exactly what happens when you feel cheated on. You start to question yourself and your ability to make someone happy. Kurt reasoned to himself that the feelings he had were valid and real. He hated doubting his ability to make Blaine happy. He was sure he knew exactly how. He knew Blaine so well. How could it be possible that Blaine needed something more? Maybe it wasn't more, maybe he didn't want someone that knew him well. Maybe that was the problem. Kurt couldn't figure it out. He tried to find reasoning for all this, but never figured it out.

Kurt sat in the corner of the closet and cried. He cried so hard that he thought his chest would open up. The pain was real. The stabbing pain you feel when your heart has been ripped out and squashed. He needed someone to help him. He needed someone to help him figure out how to fix it. Kurt pulled his phone out and dialed the one person that understood him. The one that would always help him. "Dad?"

Burt was alarmed at the sound of Kurt's voice. It was immediately apparent that his son was upset. "Kurt, are you okay? Where's Blaine?"

"I'm.. daddy.. I'm … I think Blaine cheated on me." Kurt stuttered out the words with the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt. Shhh…. It's okay. Calm down son." Burt wanted to hold his son who was clearly hurting. It had been a long time since he heard Kurt this sad. In fact, Burt couldn't remember when he had ever heard Kurt this broken. He was broken when his mother died, but this was a broken sound that only comes from losing the person you love with all your heart. "Tell me what happened, kiddo."

Kurt took a deep breath fending off the sobs that wracked his chest. Burt waited patiently. After the second breath he started. He told Burt about their plans the night before and about Blaine being late and then never showing up. Then he told him about the phone call that he heard. "This voice said to forget the stupid husband and come home with him. The voice called him by name and said that Blaine could spend the night THIS TIME. THIS TIME Dad. That could only mean that there was another time, right?"

Burt listened hoping that it wasn't as bad as Kurt let on, but when Kurt finished, it sounded bad. He paused to put everything in perspective. "Did you ever hear Blaine respond?"

"No, but daddy, he said Blaine's name and it was Blaine's phone." Kurt cried loudly again. He was hurting and Burt could do nothing to fix it from where he was. Then again, his son was married and a grown man. It was painful to hear Kurt go through this. No matter how old, Kurt was still his baby. He wanted to protect him, but knew he would have to help Kurt learn how to fix his problems on his own. It was part of being a mature adult.

After going through it in his head again, Burt gained some perspective. "Kurt, nothing that you've said actually says that Blaine cheated. Everything you heard was from someone else. Maybe the person thought it would be funny. Maybe they're trying to get to you and Blaine. Whatever it is, don't you think you owe it to Blaine to hear him out?" Burt was mad at Blaine too, but as a father, he knew he was doing the right thing. He needed to teach Kurt to resolve his issues.

"He owes me an apology, dad. I planned a nice evening for us and cooked this fantastic meal that went bad because he never came home and threw it all away because he didn't keep his promise to me. He promised to spend the night with me."

"That can't be taken back and I agree that he owes you an apology, but he can't apologize if you're hiding from him." Burt sighed. "You're going to have to face him and get to the bottom of what happened. If he really did cheat on you, you're going to have some decisions to make. You have to hear him out and he'll have to hear you out. That's what a relationship is about. I know you know that Kurt. I know you know that you'll have to talk to him. It's the right thing to do. I'll support you Kurt. I'll support any decision you make. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt finally calmed. His dad had a way of helping him reason through things. In some ways, Blaine was like Burt. Blaine always calmed him and helped him see through tough things. Blaine was his rock just as Burt always was, but now he couldn't lean on Blaine for the support. He was faced with finding his courage all by himself. "How do I do this dad?"

"You have to be honest with him Kurt. You need to tell him what you heard and how you feel. If you can't talk about all of this, you guys are never gonna make it. Any relationship is based on communication and trust. You need to talk to find out the truth and you can't be scared to ask for the truth or hear the truth. You gotta be strong Kurt. You gotta fight for what you want." Burt was always filled with wisdom. You would never have thought Burt Hummel to be a sensitive, learned man, but he was. He was so much more that what people initially thought.

"I will dad. I'll talk to him. It just really hurts."

"Out of intense pain can come the deepest and intense love, kiddo. I know how much you love each other. You have to hear what he has to say."

Kurt knew Burt was right. He saw Blaine's face when he yelled those things at him. Blaine looked like he didn't know what Kurt was talking about. He was caught off guard. Before he confronted Blaine, he needed to get his head together. He wanted to be strong. He didn't want to look like he was fragile. If he was going to get the truth, he needed to be strong and Blaine needed to understand that Kurt could not be taken for granted. He deserved to be treated like his husband. He deserved to be treated with respect and care. One thing Kurt also knew was that he needed to be understanding of what Blaine needed. He knew the pressure that Blaine was under was immense. The things he was working on could become the bones of new political policy in the future of their country. The symposium was a big deal and it meant a lot to Blaine, Kurt and possibly a nation of people someday. It was not small beans. Just like Carole has to sit by and watch Burt, he knew he might have to sit back and watch Blaine. This was just partying and getting drunk, but Kurt understood that the time spent with his peers was important to bond with them and gain their trust on their terms. He guessed it might be similar to getting drinks after a meeting with dignitaries or other politicians. Well, at least it could be equated to something like that in a much lesser degree. Kurt was determined to fight for them.

* * *

It was hours later when Kurt found the courage to return to their apartment. He'd spent most of the day in their new apartment just thinking. He stopped at Starbucks for a bite to eat and coffee. He needed strength. He entered the apartment to find silence. For a moment he panicked thinking Blaine choked on vomit and died while he was gone. In a nervous panic, he walked quickly to the bedroom to find Blaine curled into the chaise that he slept in last night. The blanket that he used was wrapped tightly around his body to his nose presumably so that Blaine could smell Kurt. Kurt went to the bathroom to see if the trash needed to be taken out, but Blaine must have done that already. What he found was the shirt that Blaine wore, balled up in the trash can.

Blaine had his glasses on as he slept. His eyes were puffy and red. Kurt guessed that he had done the same as Kurt and cried all day. Kurt looked around the room and took the footstool and set it by Blaine's head so that he could sit comfortably for the discussion he dreaded. He whispered in Blaine's ear. "Blaine, wake up." Blaine started to stir. "Come on Blaine, wake up." He whispered again.

Blaine's eyes finally blink open and he responded back with a broken whisper. "Y-you came b-back." His eyes welled with tears.

"D-don't cry. We've both done enough crying." Kurt touched his shoulder to nudge him up.

"I'm sorry." Blaine turned in the chaise and hugged his knees to his chest. The blanket moved with him. He wasn't ready to give it up and he looked guilty which Kurt took as a bad sign.

"Don't be sorry. Be honest." Kurt said quietly but firmly. "I need to know Blaine. I need to know what happened last night."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know." Kurt questioned.

Blaine looked at his knees while he tried to wrack his brain to remember. "I mean I really don't know. We went out for drinks and dancing because we finished our research and everyone was so happy. We were the first group to finish and there was this feeling of exhilaration that we could move on to the next step next week and start preparing for the discussions. Corinne and Lauren said we should celebrate and at first, I declined telling them I had to go home." Blaine sniffled and then looked up at Kurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be the only one to not go so I called you and you said okay."

"I was okay with it, but I wasn't okay with you coming home at two o'clock and being drunk. That wasn't okay Blaine. That's not who you are." Kurt was again firm and expecting an explanation.

"I know. We left the dance place and went to another bar and Justin took my phone saying that I wasn't allowed to call you anymore tonight. We ordered more drinks and some shots and before I knew it, I was totally drunk." Blaine hung his head in shame.

"What about my phone call Blaine?" Kurt wasn't going to tell him what he heard. He wanted to see what Blaine was going to say.

"Justin had my phone. You must have called when he had it because I don't remember you calling at all. I don't remember too much after we got to the other bar." Blaine hit himself in the head with his palm. "I tried to remember, but I can't. I even called Justin and he laughed at me. He told me that he was messing with my phone when an old boyfriend came up."

Kurt's face turned to stone. "Friend? As in friend or boyfriend?"

"Justin told me this morning that he's Bi. I didn't know Kurt. I really didn't know. He said he was straight." Blaine's tears fell with regret. "I'm so stupid Kurt. I'm just so stupid and Justin said I was stupid because I didn't know." Blaine heaved and laid back down covering himself and burying his face. He was so ashamed.

Kurt sighed. He was between angry at Justin and Blaine and a little at himself. He should have gone to get Blaine immediately. "I could have come to get you. I would have come immediately if you had answered. Instead I got to hear some guy hit on you. I got to hear some guy say he wanted to suck your dick. I got to hear the same guy say that you could spend the night this time." Kurt went silent. He finally said it out loud to Blaine.

"What? I-I don't..I didn't.. never Kurt. Never. I love you so much. I wouldn't. I would never cheat on you. I can't .. You know I can't. You're everything to me." Blaine reached to Kurt's hands.

Kurt pulled them away. "I can't Blaine. I can't right now. I need to know Blaine. I need to know. Did you cheat on me?"

Blaine sat up again and looked him in the eye. "No."

"Have you every cheated on me?"

"No Kurt." Blaine's eyes didn't waiver. He was telling the truth.

"You were so drunk last night Blaine. How do you know?" Kurt was starting to break. The tears were threatening to fall because he heard the answer he needed to hear. He wanted it to be true.

"Kurt I would know. I come home to you every night because that's where I belong and where I want to be. I know even in my drunken state that you're the only one that I could possibly want." Blaine pleaded with Kurt.

"Do you know how awful last night was for me?" The tears fell finally. "Hearing someone else with you that wasn't me was like being hell. Hearing someone say they would touch you that intimately broke me Blaine. Do you know that feels to be broken?"

Blaine cried hard. How could he let it happen? "I know. I know Kurt. It's the same feeling when… when those bad things happened to you. When P-paul touched you. It's that feeling like your helpless and you didn't do everything you could have done to save the person you love. It's the feeling that they might enjoy someone else because you might not be good enough. It's the feeling of your chest splitting in two and swallowing you whole." Kurt sobbed at the memory because Blaine did know. Blaine will always understand and he knew that. "It's the doubt that you're not good enough and may never be good enough."

Kurt finally fell on top of Blaine with a sigh of relief. Blaine wouldn't knowingly cheat on him. It was something that he knew deep down in his heart. "I know it wouldn't happen on purpose."

"I know I didn't. I know my body and I know that I didn't do anything with anyone last night. I also think I knew who said all those things and if he weren't in my group, I would kill him. I would throw him out with last weeks trash."

Kurt pulled away when it all came to him. "It was him. It was Justin, wasn't it? Mike told me to watch out for him and he was right."

"Mike? When did you see Mike?"

"Starbucks. He said he thought Justin was gay and closeted. He said he was a liar and bad news. I'm sure it was him." Kurt finally kissed Blaine's lips softly. Blaine released a grief stricken moan and his chest heaved with every bit of emotion. It was like he was saved. "It's okay. Sh… It's okay now Blaine. It's over. We'll get past this. I know we will."

Blaine's face was buried in Kurt's chest. His hands clutched Kurt's shirt. He never wanted to let go. "I thought I lost you forever. I prayed for you to come back. I don't even know what God I prayed to, but I prayed."

"You know I'll never say goodbye to you." They both cried. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back in comfort. "I'm still mad Blaine. I'm still mad that you chose them over me."

"I know. I know it was wrong. I just couldn't say no. I felt like I had to go. Everyone else was going." Blaine chastised himself. "I gave in to peer pressure. I'm so sorry I did." He was truly sorry and Kurt knew that he was.

The rest of the weekend was spent alone together. They ate in, talked until late in the night and when they weren't talking they were staring. Neither initiated anything more intimate than holding hands and kissing because it wasn't time for that. They were both very deeply hurt to the core and they both needed to heal from different things. Kurt from being cheated on (but not) and Blaine from losing Kurt.

Kurt was still not alright, but this was a good start. A piece of trust was gone. It could still be repaired. In one conversation where Blaine apologized again, Kurt stopped him. "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be there for me. I want you to tell me the truth all the time and I want to be able to trust you."

"I want you to trust me too baby. I will never take you for granted again. I promise." Blaine was starting to tear up yet again.

"You hurt me Blaine. I can't tell you how much you hurt me, but it killed me." Kurt was honest with Blaine and the tears fell again. "Enough crying. We're done crying. I love you and you love me. Just, no more lies."

"I didn't lie to you. I love you too much to lie to you. I'll never drink like that again. I never want to be in this position with you ever again. It hurts me that I caused you pain." Blaine brushed his tears away.

"It's over. I forgive you. I don't forgive Justin, if that's who said those things, but I forgive you. I know it would've been hard to say no with the whole group going. It was sort of a bonding thing and I get it." Kurt ran his fingers into Blaine curls soothing him. It was almost unfair how easily Kurt could ease Blaine's pain with such a simple gesture. Just the forgiveness was enough to ease it. He could feel the pain dissipate. His own pain eased out of him as Blaine kissed him softly and whispered his undying love for Kurt.

* * *

**Things are not perfect, but better.. I hope this made everyone feel better.**

**I love reviews good and bad, so never feel bad about saying you didn't like it.. :)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone.. I don't think I say thank you enough to all my readers, so I'm going to say it now... Thank You! I know some of you hate to see anyone try to hurt this couple, but life happens and people are not always nice. I hope you like how it's been going though. I will make one promise. My stories will always end up Klaine... I love them and they belong together, but relationships are hard and it takes a lot of work to stay together. They are going to work through everything. College, relationship, other people trying to break them.. this is just the start of their life together. **

**So on the my next chapter - Emjoy it! I hope you will...**

**disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They planned for Kurt to meet up with the group on Wednesday so he could confirm first-hand the voice over the phone. If it was Justin, they would confront him. Blaine wanted to get him thrown out of the group, but Kurt was the one that talked sense into Blaine. Kurt knew that this could make or break Blaine's college career and beyond. He wanted Blaine to be a huge success and that included learning to be civil with all of Blaine's peers and friends, like them or not.

Blaine met with the group on Monday and he could barely contain his anger with Justin. "I think we should-"

"That's the worst idea I've heard." Blaine responded. "If we want to be the worst group, we should definitely do it his way." No matter what Justin suggested, Blaine shot it down.

At the end of the class Justin stopped Blaine. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like liars. You might be able to lie yourself through the classwork, but the people we'll be talking to are smart and educated. We need to sound like we really understand what we're doing. I suspect that's something you don't understand." Blaine moved to go around Justin. He yelled to Corinne and Lauren. "I'll work on that second point tonight at home and bring it tomorrow, okay?"

Lauren responded first. "Okay. It's your area of expertise anyway. I think we'll trust you on it." She waved good-bye.

"Blaine wait!" Justin followed Blaine out the doors of the building.

"I don't have time to waste on you." Blaine continued on. "You're a liar and if I had the choice, I would kick you out of this group."

"Is this still about Friday night?" Justin laughed.

Blaine stopped and glared at Justin. "You think this is funny? What's so funny about this?"

"Just chill out Anderson. Really. You're so uptight." Justin crossed his arms. "Maybe if you let loose more often, you wouldn't be so wound up."

"You hung up on me when I needed an answer. If you want me to believe you and not shoot you down at every chance I get, you better start talking." If looks could kill, Justin would be dead.

"What? We got drunk. It was fun." Justin acted as if it was the most simple concept to understand.

"You have one more opportunity tomorrow to tell me the truth about Friday. If you don't, you'll regret it, I swear." Blaine demanded Justin's respect. Justin may have been a year older, but Blaine was wise beyond his years. "Now, I need to go,. I have things to take care of." Blaine gave Justin a warning look that he better not follow.

* * *

"Dr. Stein, may I speak with you?" Blaine knocked lightly on his professor's office door.

"Of course Blaine, come in." He gestured to one of the two seats on the other side of his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your advice on something."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Dr Stein, I have a problem with one of my team members. I'm not sure what is best for me and the team." Blaine knew he couldn't just expect to kick him out. Life wasn't that easy.

"I noticed a little tension in your work group today." Dr. Stein sat back to show that he was interested. "Do you care to enlighten me?"

"That's my problem. Our team was working very well together, but there's some tension on our team between me and Justin." Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to tell his professor everything, but he wanted his honest opinion. He wanted the adult perspective. He needed to know what to do and how best to do it without shooting himself or his team in the foot.

"Listen Blaine. You can share all you want or nothing at all, but I am here to guide you so it might be easier to help if I understood what caused the tension."

Blaine ducked his head with uncertainty. "I just don't know if it's proper to share. I feel like I'd be tattling."

"Blaine, tattling is something for school age kids. This is not your work place, nor will you receive a grade from me on this work. I am a mentor for you and as a teacher here, my job is to guide you and judge you on your work, not on your personality. If you need guidance, my job is to make sure you understand the ways you can deal with things. I won't tell you what to do, but I will give you advice and present to you alternate outcomes." Dr. Stein was straightforward and Blaine appreciated that.

Blaine's shoulders drooped as he sighed heavily. "Our group finished the research we needed to complete and decided to celebrate and blow off some steam, we went out dancing and drinking Friday night. After a while, the girls left and it was just Justin and me. We went to another bar. A gay bar."

"Okay, sounds like the bad part must be coming up."

"I was supposed to meet my husband at home Friday. We had plans that I skipped to hang out with my team. Kurt was very understanding and was okay with it, but after the girls left, Justin and I got really drunk and stayed at the gay bar until two in the morning."

"I suspect Kurt was very upset about that?"

Blaine shook his head. "Actually, he was more worried than upset, but what did happen is he called me when I was later than expected. Justin had taken my phone answered it and I believe said things in the phone to make Kurt believe that… Justin.. and I… had.. you know… that we did something.. Something intimate." Blaine paused as Dr. Stein waited for the actual problem. "It caused a huge rift in my relationship with my husband, but we talked through it and we're okay. What really bothers me is that I tried to call Justin to ask him and he dodged telling me the truth, then hung up on me and stopped answering the phone. Today was the first day that I've been able to talk to him about everything."

"I see. Hence the dysfunctional group session today."

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"Do the girls know?"

"No, I didn't tell them because I didn't know what to do. I confronted him again and he refuses to tell me the truth about it. Kurt and I have a very strong relationship, but this ordeal has rocked us to the core. We have always worked so hard to be together. We grew up in an area that likes to make fun of gay people. Moving to New York was a dream for both of us. We hoped things would be better, but here we are, faced with more jerks trying their best to ruin us."

"So, did you know Justin was gay?"

"No, he always told me he was straight, but then Saturday on the phone I find out that he's bi sexual." Blaine shrugged and sighed again. "He lies about things. At least about being straight and the things he said on the phone to Kurt. I just don't trust him anymore."

"I see." Dr. Stein thought about it for a moment. "If you and Kurt are okay, it's something that I suggest you learn to work through for the weeks left and then cut ties with him entirely if that's what you need."

"So work with someone even though I don't trust anything that he does anymore?" Blaine hoped he said that he could force him out.

"Blaine, you will run into people that will lie about worse things. If you and Kurt are okay, then you've already learned how to not let people like this get into your personal life." Dr. Stein paused to think again and leaned forward on his desk. "Blaine, you are a very smart man. Use this to your advantage. It wouldn't bode well for you to play his game. There are ways to make him understand that you aren't to be crossed. While his tactics are not, in any way, condoned by me or this university, you will meet people like that every day. You will learn how to deal with them or you'll learn how to get away from them and live your life the way you want."

"Are you saying that I should just deal with it or are you saying that I should do something about it?" Blaine felt so confused now.

"Yes." Dr. Stein had a small grin on his face.

"I don't think I understand." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He hoped for more clear guidance than the cryptic advice he just got.

"I'm saying, Blaine, that you need to focus on what you and your group needs to accomplish. You continue to push for what you believe is right. If that means shooting his ideas down to get your point across to him then that's what you do. Show him that you are smart, show him that you demand his respect and that you, in no way will stoop to his level. The group will move forward with or without him in the end. It's his choice to make." Dr. Stein stood up.

That was Blaine's cue to stand as well. He held his hand out to shake his professors hand. "O-okay. Thank you for the advice."

Blaine walked out of there more confused that he was when he went in there. He still didn't know what to do.

* * *

"I felt like I was talking to the wall. I didn't understand a word he said. It was like he was being cryptic on purpose." Blaine complained to Kurt.

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt assured him. "Just keep working as if none of this happened. Listen to his ideas and decide which to use or not. He's still the same guy as he was before he became a huge asshole." Kurt was making dinner and talking loud from the kitchen.

"I just can't trust him Kurt. I keep wondering if he's all smoke and mirrors. You have to be smart to get into this thing in the first place. He must be smart, but I can't listen to his ideas. Just the thought of doing anything he suggests is vile to me." Blaine shook his head in disgust.

"Then you need to come up with a better option. If he has some good idea, make yours better. Everyone in the group will have to except your superior intelligence." Kurt walked into the room in his apron and two plates in hand. He set them on the table for them.

"You're biased. What if I'm not that smart?"

"You are Blaine. You're gorgeous, likeable, excruciatingly talented and ridiculously smart. I know you can do this." Kurt had such faith, even after the whole ordeal of the last few days. Maybe Kurt deserved better than Blaine.

"You deserve better than me Kurt." Blaine looked down at his plate of food feeling shame again. His heart was heavy with guilt that he couldn't seem to rid himself of.

"Hey, wait a minute. We're alright. Remember?" Kurt reached across the table to hold Blaine's hand. "I'm still upset, but every day we're together, I'm reminded why I'm with you. Your strength has always been the thing that amazes me most. Tomorrow we find out if it was him and we confront him. He either tells us the truth or he doesn't, but we are still going to be good either way. I just need to know. Okay?"

"Yeah. I know." Blaine looked up at Kurt to see the hope and love in Kurt's eyes. Kurt's love for him was unwavering unlike when the whole Ethan fiasco was going on. Back then he was some uncertainty in Kurt's eyes. Now he saw affirmation of the love that Kurt had for him. "I still don't deserve you. You're perfect."

"We both know I'm not perfect. Neither of us are perfect alone baby, but together, we get pretty close." Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand.

* * *

Two hours into the discussion and Blaine harping endlessly, ripping apart every angle that Justin presented had frustrated the team. Corinne was first to speak up about it. "Are you okay Blaine?"

"Yeah fine. I just don't think Justin has a good point. I think they'll see through the smoke and mirrors that he's suggesting we present. We're better than that." Blaine was confident as he spoke to the group. Justin was mad.

"He's just mad at me about Friday and now he's taking it out on the whole team."

"Mad or not Justin. You're idea's really suck." Blaine looked at the girls smirking as he made eye contact with them. Blaine had already won because both girls had agreed with him on every count. Justin was smart, but he desired to take the easy way out of everything. Blaine kicked himself for not noticing sooner. It seemed that Justin managed to lie his way into this seminar too. "These are smart people. You're mad that none of us like your ideas because, if I can say this again, they suck."

"If Blaine says they suck, I have to believe him." Kurt said as he walked up to them. He kissed Blaine on the lips sweetly and quickly. As their lips parted, Justin crossed his arms and pouted. "Hi." Kurt waved and smiled while Blaine stood and took his hand. Kurt was nervous, but refused to let this guy shake him.

"Kurt this is Lauren and Corinne." Kurt shook hands with both of them. "And this is Justin." Kurt shook his hand firmly making sure that Justin knew he was a strong guy. "This is my husband, Kurt." The girls smiled and blushed a little at how cute he was.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Especially you Justin."

"Really." Justin responded sarcastically. "You're everything I didn't think Blaine would be married to."

"Justin, that's enough." Lauren responded. "I don't know what's going on between you two the last few days, but it's going to start putting us behind on all of our work."

Kurt leaned down and whispered to Blaine. "That's him. The voice." Eyes were on Kurt because he was obviously relaying a secret. Instead of dragging it out, he addressed the girls who he knew he would win over in about three seconds. "What's up is Justin here tried to make Blaine go home with him and he did it while I was listening. Then on top of all of that, he lied to Blaine over the phone on Saturday. We have this thing about liars. Blaine and I don't like people that lie. It's undermining and eventually you get caught, like right now."

"I think you ears must deceive you."

"I hear perfectly clearly and it was your cheap voice trying to get Blaine back home in your bed. As Blaine said earlier, you're all smoke and mirrors. It's only a matter of time before the smoke fades and the mirrors crack. I certainly wouldn't want to be around you when it happens." Kurt was so confident and cold toward Justin. He turned back to the girls. "Blaine has told me that he's learned so much from both of you. I couldn't wait meet you. Do you mind if I sit?"

Corinne pulled out the chair. "No, sit. Kurt, you look like a model." She giggled. "I never pictured Blaine for the model type. Are you taller than him?"

"Hey! Let's not talk about my height." Blaine begged.

"I am taller by an inch or two." Kurt giggled. "It depends on how curly he lets his hair get."

Justin leaned in to Blaine. "I got you figured all wrong. I thought you were the one in charge. I guess Kurt's set everything straight." Kurt glanced at Justin, eyes boring into him. He would say something but not now.

"Kurt, do you want some coffee? We were just going to get up and order more."

Kurt smiled a big wide smile that girls loved. "Thank you. I would. Grande non-fat mocha?"

Blaine handed them a ten. "Medium drip for me too! Thanks."

The girls walked away and Kurt rounded the table to stand behind Justin. Blaine watched and waited to see what Kurt planned to do. This was diva Kurt and he was intrigued by what might come out of his mouth. He leaned down slowly. "Blaine can fuck all night. His stamina is amazing. You only wish you could be on the receiving end of his gorgeous thick cock. I happen to be on the receiving end of such incredible pleasure. He knows how to use it and he can use it all night." Justin gulped as he got a visual of what Kurt was saying. Justin tried to keep eye contact with Blaine, but couldn't help but glance to see how serious Kurt was. Kurt took that as an opportunity to hold his gaze. "You need to listen up and listen good. Blaine and I are married and we are happy. We are gay. Not bi. One hundred percent gay. We aren't trying to hide behind any woman like you. We've been through so much crap to be together. I know I love him with everything I am. I doubt you'll ever experience it the love we have. That's how I know that you're going to apologize to me and Blaine and you're going to do what you need to do for this symposium in a couple weeks. Then you're going to leave Blaine alone, got it?"

Kurt looked dead serious. Justin smirked. "How do you know that we haven't done anything? You're not around all the time."

"I know, because I know Blaine. Even if he was drunk, he would never cheat on me. He and I fit together like puzzle pieces. I know his body better than my own and vice versa. I would've smelled your cheap cologne on him if you had been close at all." Kurt sat down. "So, I'm going to ask you and ask you nicely to be a decent person and quit trying to cause problems." Kurt smiled and continued. "If you don't, I will bring a shit storm down on your parade and you won't like it." Kurt saw the girls walking toward them. "Are we clear?" Justin didn't nod, he continued to look at Kurt. Kurt stood up staring at Blaine and winked at him before sitting back down in his chair.

"Well, now that I feel completely objectified and totally horny, we should probably wrap up and get home soon Kurt." Kurt in charge was a huge turn on for Blaine. He owned the argument and, in fact, the entire conversation. He chewed Justin up and spit him out like he was trash. Blaine thanked God that they were wrapping things up because he had something to take care of. Yes, he liked seeing Kurt like this.

Lauren and Corinne sat down with their coffee and sorted out the topics equally. All of them agreed to come back the next day prepared with their presentations. Blaine knew he didn't need a lot of time. He already thought through his presentations and would easily finish his presentations after what he knew would be a long hard night.

* * *

**How was that! Justin is still around.. It's not the end of him yet, but Kurt got his diva on and bitch slapped him.. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been a while. After my parents visited over Thanksgiving, I had to get ready for Christmas. I've been crazy busy with little time to myself and on top of all of that, I get no time off work for Christmas this year.. except Christmas day.. that sucks, but I gotta make money.**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to post a new chapter next week.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think the show might be more interesting if I owned the boys.. heehee.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kurt was slammed hard against the door as Blaine pressed his body flush against him. "God, you were so hot." He kissed down Kurt's neck as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. "You were so bitchy and when you leaned down to bitch slap him.." Blaine licked from his Adams apple to his ear whispering hot and breathy. "Fuck me. Please, fuck me." Blaine begged.

Kurt groaned as he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders spinning him around switching places. "Fuck. You look so beautiful when you beg like this." Kurt's hand drifted to Blaine's ass squeezing it firmly and lifting him up briefly. Blaine was on his tip toes, gasping for air as Kurt ground against him and kissed him hard. Kurt put him down as his hands roamed up Blaine's chest before stroking across his shoulders and down his muscular arms. "Let's get to the bed."

"Yes." Blaine's eyes turned dark with desire. Blaine liked giving in to Kurt when Kurt got this way. He pulled Kurt by his hand all the way down the hall. He didn't even wait for Kurt to undress him. He wanted it, so he stripped himself down to his boxers. Kurt stood aside watching as Blaine eagerly stripped his pants off and kicked them to the side. His beautiful tanned expanse of skin looked delectable. Blaine was on autopilot. He pushed Kurt's already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders throwing it across the room without care. He unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's skin tight pants and pushed them down. Kurt shimmied his hips to help remove the offensive clothes to reveal his rock hard cock standing at attention, long thick and already dripping. Blaine didn't even ask, he dropped to his knees licking the length of his cock before circling his head with the tip of his tongue taking care to swipe across the slit to gather the pre-come already dripping from him. Blaine took his cock in his mouth sucking hard and taking him deep in his throat. His eyes watered a little at the stretch of his jaw and slight gag when he felt Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat.

Kurt moaned Blaine's name loudly and tugged on his husbands curls urging him to take him as deep as he could. He knew Blaine could handle it. His hips jerked forward as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat. The squeeze of Blaine's throat around his head brought Kurt so close to the edge. He pulled out of Blaine's mouth and tugged him up to his feet plastering his mouth to Blaine's. Blaine moaned loudly as he felt Kurt's hands push his boxers down allowing his cock to spring free. He kicked them off and walked Kurt back to the bed. "Get the lube, Kurt. I need to you fuck me. Please. I want you so badly right now."

Kurt chuckled. "I love you baby." With a breathy sigh Kurt pulled out the lube and placed it on the bedside table. When he turned to look at Blaine, he was already lying on his stomach ass propped up in the air with a pillow under his hips. "Eager are we?"

Blaine propped his head up on his hands and turned to look at Kurt. He nodded. "I can't wait to feel you." His eyes dark and trusting as he smiled resting his head down in submission to his husband.

Kurt witnessed the love and trust in Blaine's position and it made his heart ache from the last few days. He hadn't trusted Blaine, yet Blaine was here in their bed wanting to give himself willingly. He gave all control and trust to Kurt while Kurt had failed to trust him back. He didn't even notice the tears spilling down his cheeks at how truly guilty he felt for making Blaine feel like he'd lost the one person he trusted more than anyone else. One conversation with Justin made it so clear that he was an asshole that wanted to cause trouble. Kurt should have known better, trusted more, believed in Blaine.

When Blaine's head turned to the side to find out what was taking so long, he was shocked at what he saw. Kurt was crying. Blaine scrambled to the edge of the bed and grabbed Kurt's hands pulling him to his chest. Kurt fell to his knees laying his head on Blaine's lap. It didn't matter that Blaine's cock was there. Kurt felt nothing sexual right this moment. He sobbed loudly, his body shook as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's seated body. Blaine could do nothing but caress his husband's hair and shush him. It was a good five minutes before Kurt fell silent and Blaine felt like he could ask. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Kurt shook his head no. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I just. I'm such a bitch."

Blaine chuckled. "Yes you are. I think that's why we're here naked right now, but I must say, I was hoping you would be making love to me instead of crying on my lap."

"I-I-I'm so s-s-orry Blaine." Kurt kept his face hidden. He couldn't face Blaine right now.

"For what now?" Blaine lifted Kurt's head to look at him. "I thought we were past all of that?"

"I feel like I betrayed you by not trusting you. I put you .. I put us through all of this the last few days. I should have known. I should've trusted you enough to know that you wouldn't cheat on me." Blaine wiped tears away as they fell. He tried to catch every one of them, but Kurt was crying so hard. His heart broke at the sight.

"Why are you so upset right now?"

"You laid there waiting for me. Your face in the bed. You didn't even look to see what I was doing. You just trusted that I would treat you well, that I would take care of you when I made love to you. I couldn't even give you the benefit of the doubt. I put you through feeling so alone and here you are, giving yourself to me without question, without fear."

"Baby. The situation is so different. You can't say that what happened Friday even compares to this. We're together and in our bed in our apartment. We're right here in front of each other. On Friday, we were in different places. People were working against us. People were getting in the middle of us. It's so different, baby." Blaine pulled Kurt to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Kurt shivered. "Let's get under the covers." Kurt just nodded and let Blaine help him up for the few seconds it took to pull the covers down. They got under the covers and hugged each other close. They were skin to skin. No secrets. No barriers. In this moment they healed each other with soft touches and warm caresses. Sex wasn't the objective. Healing their hearts and minds were.

* * *

An afternoon in bed talking about what had happened, holding hands and understanding where they were, Kurt finally felt like they were completely better. They both forgave themselves and each other. The sun had set and dinner was a necessity when Blaine's stomach made it very clear that he was hungry. "I should get up and make some dinner." Kurt whispered while making and attempt to push the covers off.

"I'm really not that hungry."

"Hungry enough that your belly is talking to me." Kurt smiled gently.

"Well, I just don't want you to get out of bed." Blaine admitted.

"We're going to have to get out at some point. We've been in bed all afternoon."

"Not until you've made love to me. I haven't forgotten." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose. Kurt's smile grew wider. "I love you so much, my husband. I love you even more when you smile like this. You need to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I am happy." Kurt assured Blaine. "So happy that we're here and together."

"Me too." It was silent for a few minutes. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"What'd you do all day on Saturday? Where'd you go?" Blaine asked while hugging Kurt to him fingers tracing small little circles on his back.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot to tell you. Our place is almost done. It's supposed to be done on Friday for us to sign off on everything." Kurt said with excitement.

"You're kidding me. It's really done?" Blaine perked up at that information. It had been at least a week since he'd been inside. He'd been so busy with his work group that he'd not been able to spare a moment to see it.

"It's perfect Blaine. I can't wait for you to see it. They finished the kitchen counters and the cabinets. The appliances arrived two days ago. The bedroom looks so good and the closet…. It's exactly what I wanted." Kurt beamed.

"I've got the perfect idea. Let's get changed and walk down to that deli down the street. We can pick up salads and sandwiches and bring them back to our new place to eat."

"I love that idea Blaine." Kurt brightened even more.

"Let me pack some stuff up and drop it off at the apartment. I won't look until we can both go in. I want you to give me the tour. I'll pack it all up in a bag while you get ready." Blaine had an idea of supplies. He grabbed a gym bag and put a blanket, candle, lighter and two cushions in it. He sneaked in the lube for possible fun after dinner.

"Okay. I'm ready." Kurt announced looking well rested. The puffiness from crying was still there, but only just a little. Kurt held his hand out for Blaine's as they exited.

* * *

When they stepped out of the building, the warm, humid August air hit them. They made their way to the deli and as they ordered they heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys!"

Kurt turned quickly to see a friendly face. "Hi Mike. How are you?"

"Good, how about you guys?" He shook Blaine's hand, but Kurt pulled him into a hug.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then back at Mike. "Justin was a complete asshole, like you warned me. He caused some trouble with us, but we are past it now." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

Blaine looked at Mike. "What did I miss? How did you warn Kurt about Justin?"

"I saw Kurt at Starbuck's a few weeks ago and he said you were in a group with Justin. I just told Kurt that I didn't trust him. I think he's gay and he's not a trustworthy person."

"Not to mention a big fat liar." Kurt smirked as he said it. "He IS gay and he tried to get Blaine to go home with him, but not before making sure I heard all of it." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again. "I'm sorry Blaine."

"No. I'm sorry. None of this should've happened. I didn't know Mike even knew the guy. You should have told me about all of this." Blaine shook his head. "I just feel so stupid for falling for his bullshit."

Mike patted Blaine on the shoulder. "You didn't know. I'm just glad he didn't mess with you guys too bad. "

"Oh…. He did." Blaine was very calm. "He's an idiot. I don't even know how he got picked for this seminar. He's not that smart…. And I hate him."

Mike actually laughed at Blaine's trauma. "You're right about Justin. He's not very smart. He must have friends in high places to get into that group." Mike looked at the boys and they looked okay. "You guys are all good right?" They nodded as they smiled at each other that cute giddy smile. "So are you guys both ready to start school?" Mike wanted to change the subject and he was glad he did.

Kurt bounced on his toes a bit. "I got an internship with a fashion house in the district and, yeah, I'm so ready for school to start."

"Our place just got finished. We're going to be signing off next week, starting school and moving. Sure, we're ready." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's excitement.

"That's cool. Sounds like you guys have your hands full. Remember Blaine, if you need any help, I'll be around."

"Thanks Mike. I might when school actually starts." Blaine honestly didn't know.

"Well, you have my number."

"Yeah. We'll definitely have you over when we move in." Blaine added. "Girlfriend?" Hinting that he would invite the date.

"I'm seeing someone new." Mike had a sweet smile on his face. "I think she's really special. I don't know what it is, but she's just different."

Kurt perked up because he was the romantic. "Sounds like someone really special. Are you in love?" He elbowed Mike.

He shrugged it off. "It's too soon to be in love. I've only been dating her for a week or so. I couldn't possibly know." The blush was evident even though he tried to hide it.

"Uh huh." Blaine nodded knowingly. "I think you're in love."

"Shut up. I gotta go guys." Mike was embarrassed as he walked away.

Kurt yelled after him. "I'll call you about dinner!" Mike waved over his back not even turning around.

Kurt laughed. When he turned around, Blaine was staring at him, eyes twinkling. Kurt immediately smiled at him. Blaine leaned in and kissed him. "Come on, love. I think there was something we planned on doing." Kurt said with a wink and turned his head toward the menu. Blaine followed him toward the counter choosing something quickly. He anticipated this evening. He'd been begging Kurt to take him and he hoped it would be in the new apartment. Kurt grabbed his hand as they headed to the counter to order and squeezed it tightly as they walked out with their order heading back toward home.

* * *

"I love the apartment, Kurt. It's perfect. Everything you picked out is gorgeous." Blaine said as they walked through the place. He crossed the room to the family room that had high ceilings and wall to ceiling windows. "You have perfect taste, baby."

"I hoped you'd approve." Kurt wanted Blaine to like it just as much as he did. He stood at the window looking out at the city below him. The sun was setting and he enjoyed the lights starting to light the city up. A pair of arms wrapped around him and he melted into them instantly. "This, I like."

"Me too." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as his chin rested gently on Kurt's shoulder. "So when are you going to fuck me?" Blaine whispered before sighing as he pressed his semi hard cock into Kurt's ass. Kurt threw his head back onto Blaine's shoulder as Blaine's lips moved to kiss him on the neck savoring the smell of Kurt.

"Should we eat first?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. We got salads and sandwiches which will be just fine until we're done. I already put them in the fridge." Blaine smiled as he lifted his tee shirt over his head displaying his trim body and tan expanse of skin. "By the way, the fridge.. I like." He smiled as his toed his shoes off.

Blaine without a shirt might be Kurt's favorite thing, besides Blaine completely naked. He liked being teased by the rough tan skin and splattering of hair on Blaine's chest. The vee that formed and disappeared under Blaine's waistband was something Kurt traced with his fingers and his tongue and he knew where it led. While Kurt wasn't exactly fond of feet, Blaine did have the cutest feet of any man. "You're such a tease Blaine."

Blaine took a step toward Kurt. "I just like to tease you." Blaine saw the hunger in Kurt's eyes. He knew Kurt was tracing his body with his eyes. If Kurt actually drooled, he would drool now and Blaine knew his body drove Kurt nuts. Blaine, personally, didn't understand it. He thought he was small and his skin wasn't smooth like Kurt's. Kurt's body was pale and smooth and smelled of vanilla or sometimes roses. Kurt's skin was free of blemishes because he took such good care of his skin.

"You know how to drive me crazy." Kurt's hands brushed down Blaine's chest to his waistband. He didn't make a move to remove Blaine's pants. Instead he trailed his hands around Blaine's waist down over his pants to grab his ass. He pulled Blaine flush to him and felt how excited Blaine was for this. He whispered to Blaine. "Which room to we try first?"

"You pick, but we are not getting come on any carpet in this apartment before we sign the papers." Kurt dictated.

"Kitchen?" Blaine dragged him over to the counter.

Kurt laughed at how hard and fast Blaine dragged him over to the kitchen counter. Blaine grabbed the counter, standing at the edge, and put Kurt's hands on his covered cock and rubbed both of them up and down. He wanted Kurt to know how hard he was for it. Kurt hissed as his hips involuntarily surged forward pressing his hard cock against Blaine's ass. "God, you feel so good." Kurt undid Blaine's pants and pushed them to the floor. Blaine moaned at finally being free of his pants. Kurt ran his hands around Blaine's firm ass squeezing gently.

"Kurt, get your clothes off. I want to feel your skin." Blaine panted out of desperation. He was in the moment and stroked himself in anticipation of being full.

"Lube baby. Where is it?" Kurt looked around.

"In the bag on the counter." Blaine said with a whine.

"You're so impatient. I'll be there soon enough sweetheart." Kurt was gentle with him. Beautiful Blaine, usually in charge, but ever so perfect when he was giving himself. Kurt started to feel guilty again, but immediately pushed it aside to think of Blaine's needs. Blaine said it more than once today. Blaine needed him and Kurt needed to give Blaine something of himself. He lubed his fingers up and pushed Blaine's brief down to pool around his ankles. Blaine was naked but Kurt still hadn't removed a piece of his clothing. His fingers rubbed down Blaine's crack pressing lightly as he felt the tip of his finger pass over his puckered entrance. Blaine moaned at the feel, his head fell to the counter top and his eyes closed instinctively.

Kurt continued to rub over Blaine's hole until his cries of desperation were clear. "Kurt, please. I need to feel you. All of you. Please."

Kurt pressed two fingers in, ignoring Blaine's pleas for the moment. Blaine moaned as he slowly moved his fingers in and out. Blaine was tight. Really tight. Kurt wanted it to feel good so he continued to stretch his husband until Blaine was pushing back on his fingers. Kurt removed them gaining a protesting groan from Blaine. "I need to take my clothes of baby." Kurt did so as quickly as humanly possible with his skin tight pants on. All the while, Blaine remained turned toward the counter stroking his cock. Kurt was finally undressed and ready. He grabbed the lube again making sure to coat his cock very well. He needed this to be smooth and comfortable for Blaine. He loved Blaine so much. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

The head of Kurt's cock was finally at the entrance. He rubbed it over Blaine's hole a few times before pressing gently inside. Kurt could feel the pressure of Blaine clamping down on him. It was a tight fit as Kurt continued to press in. "You can go faster. I'm okay." Blaine said in a breathy response. Instead of waiting for Kurt, Blaine pressed his ass back impaling himself the rest of the way. He could feel Kurt's testicles against his own.

Kurt set up a rhythm as Blaine met him every thrust in. He was pushing off of the counter standing straighter. He reached back for Kurt who understood what Blaine was looking for. Kurt reached for Blaine and pulled him flush to his chest and with the movement, changing the angle of his cock. Blaine responded with a loud moan of pleasure and his head dropped back to Kurt's shoulder. He turned his face toward Kurt's neck and kissed his neck open mouth as he moaned with every stroke. Kurt knew what all this meant because Blaine was always so brilliant at finding his. He knew that the angle was perfect for Blaine's pleasure, so he kept up the speed and angle with Blaine's increasing loudness. Blaine continued to stroke himself and yelled loud as he came. As soon as Kurt felt Blaine clamp down on his cock he couldn't hold it any longer and came insider Blaine. His hips stuttered as he came hard, holding Blaine tightly to his own body.

Both of them stood on weak legs as Kurt lowered them slowly to the floor. It was cold, but Kurt didn't care because his skin was so overheated from fucking. His cock slipped out as he hugged Blaine to his chest. Blaine was spent from the intensity of his orgasm. He was still breathing heavily. Kurt stroked his hair and his chest as he came down. At some point, Kurt felt Blaine body jerk with a sob and he turned Blaine around to find him crying. "What's wrong, baby." Kurt was worried. He brushed the tears off of his husbands cheek and kissed where they fell.

"N-N-nothing. I just love you." Blaine was always emotional, but this was beyond his normal emotional.

"I love you too, but why are you crying?"

"I just... Just I have you… I love you so much and only a few days ago I thought I lost you… I just can't live without you.." Blaine cried with his eyes shut as Kurt sat on the floor, Blaine's head cradled in his arms like a baby.

He rocked Blaine gently in his arms. "I love you Blaine. You'll never lose me."

* * *

**Hope you liked it.. Justin will pay for all the difficulties in their relationship the last few chapters.. just not yet. Do you guys like Mike better now?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I wanted to get this out before the New Year as kind of a Happy New Year to everyone. This chapter transitions a little and I like where it's going. I hope to have time to write, but I don't really get time off work for NewYears, except New Year's day. **

**Oh well, Things are moving fast for the boys until after school starts. They have so much going on that they won't know how to even get it all done.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the boys, just my crazy sexy story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Blaine and Kurt finished doing their walkthrough on the apartment, everything completed. They settled at the kitchen counter to sign off on everything. "Sign here and here and initial on every page Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Jim, the contractor, directed. "And you too Mr. Hummel-Anderson. This will complete that we did a walkthrough on everything and with the exception of the trim around the fireplace and the crown molding in the entry way, you agree that everything meets your approval. Of course, if you find anything, anything at all, just call me and I'll get someone out here."

They each took turns signing off on everything, then stood to walk Jim to the door. "Thank you for everything Jim." Blaine shook his hand and Kurt followed.

"Here are the keys. I took the liberty of changing the locks as well. You can't be too safe, I suppose. Tell your grandfather I said hello."

"I will and thanks for that too." Motioning to the door locks.

"Enjoy it both of you." he walked out the door.

Kurt immediately turned back to the apartment and a huge grin formed on his face. "It's done and it's all ours!"

"Now, did you already pick out the furniture?" Blaine asked though he knew what the answer would be..

"You know I did. Weeks ago. All of the furniture is being delivered next week. We have these low seated chairs from Flair that swivel. I got four of them to put in front of the window as a sitting area to relax and talk. It'll be a great place to hang out when we have some friends over. I didn't like much else there because it was way to modern and uncomfortable looking. I know what you like." Kurt wanted to pick something that he knew would be comfortable and match the apartment. Blaine liked comfort and Kurt liked to cuddle, so the furniture would have to be good for that.

"I like you." Blaine responded like a little kid in a candy shop.

Kurt kissed him on the cheek as he pulled him toward the area. "Okay.. so the four chairs will go here and I got a small table from Crate and Barrel. Then here in front of the fireplace, I got a formal sofa, love seat and chair from…" He was so excited.

Blaine cut him off. "Sweetie. I trust you. I hope you had fun."

"I did. You're going to love it." Kurt was bouncing with exciting.

"I can't wait to see it all. I'd love anything you picked because you picked it with care, love and vision."

"You should see the bed. I made sure it was the perfect bed for us." Kurt said slyly. "It's perfect I swear."

Blaine came up behind Kurt, wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "I can't wait to fuck you in it then."

* * *

It was like everything hit at once. They signed the papers and the apartment was theirs, but they had no time for anything. The symposium was next week, the furniture was being delivered next week, Kurt was asked to put in a few extra hours next week and school was starting in a matter of weeks.

Blaine's group met at the coffee shop again. Lauren and Corinne had decided they liked the less formal setting for brainstorming. They had their topics for discussion lined up and they had to determine how to present them. Justin came back to the table with the same ideas that were shot down yet again by the group. Justin continued to blame it on Blaine and what had happened. "Let it go Blaine. Get over it. Your boyfriend knows what happened."

"MY HUSBAND, you idiot. He has nothing to do with this. I stand by my words from last week. Your idea sucks. We need to provide a new and fresh approach to this. These ideas could shape our future government and our world." The girls nodded their agreement with Blaine's words.

Justin laughed. "You really believe this bullshit?" He looked for agreement, but got none. "This is just a way for us to meet people in high places. They're not really going to take anything we say seriously."

Blaine sat back in his chair and crossed his arms and ankles. "I disagree. I think your foolish to think that."

Lauren cut in. "Blaine's right. This is a chance for us. Maybe you don't care Justin, but I'm graduating and this is chance for me to get noticed and possibly start my future."

"So this is all about you."

She turned her head toward Blaine choosing to ignore Justin. "You're right about him, he's and idiot."

Blaine chuckled. "Here's my idea. We present our case with a Powerpoint and photos of our problems. The photos should move around the screen as we speak in front of each one. Our shadow on the screen behind us will give them a sense of authority on the topic. I've seen it done and if done right, it's really compelling. The issues will come to the surface as we discuss the topics and we look like we are experts. We each get a chance to speak to our research. We need to iron out the key points together so that we are all prepared to speak to any one of the topics. I think everyone else will go with the standard hand out and expect to sit around the table and talk about it. I want to go with drama and be remembered." Blaine smiled as he saw the recognition in the girl's eyes.

It was Lauren who spoke after a few seconds of thinking about it. "Dr. Stein was right, you are special, Blaine Anderson. I like the idea. Even if it flops, we'll be remembered."

"You want to be remembered as a flop?"

"No, Justin, I don't, but I like this idea. It'll be different and it will make us stand out. I think we should do it." Lauren looked around the table. "Who agrees?" Three hands went up. "It's three against one. Now let's start working on the speaking points for each topic. Then we probably need to figure out how we open the discussion on it. We may have to hit the internet for the right pictures for the presentation."

The group worked the entire day on this new plan, Justin voicing his displeasure every step of the way.

* * *

"Kurt, we have a bunch of models coming in today. We don't usually fit to the model, but we're working on something a little different today. The models will be walking around the guests so there are going to be a few that we'll fit to the outfit." Mitch explained. The hustle in the room was far busier than normal. "I want you and Ava to fit them, okay?"

Kurt nodded his understanding. "When will they be here and what are we fitting to them?"

Mitch turned toward the door and there were four models standing there looking around. "They're here. Kurt you need to take the two guys and Ava you need to fit the two girls." He motioned them toward him. They made their way to them and Mitch quickly said, "This is Kurt. He'll be fitting Dane and Caleb. Ava will fit Mia and Tawny." He turned to the tables and pointed to the drawings and then the dress forms. "Those." Each had two outfits each.

"Okay. Mia and Tawny, come with me." Ava directed them.

"Wait! Ava, where do I take them?" Kurt felt so confused. He wasn't given any direction and had never done this before.

"Oh, you guys go to the back room. It serves as a kind of men's fitting room."

"Okay." Kurt was left alone with two models just staring at him. One seemed extremely disinterested, but the other was looking him up and down. It made Kurt feel dirty. "So, let me grab some things and we can start." Kurt was nervous as he gathered a pin cushion, tape measure, scissors and the outfits. He struggled with it until help found him.

"I'll get that one sexy." Caleb said.

"Um. Thank you." Kurt tried to keep his cool. He could just get through this and hopefully not have to see this guy again. Kurt led the way as Caleb followed far too closely behind him.

"So, sexy, what are you doing later?" Kurt didn't respond, he just kept walking forward. "Aw, come on long legs. How about wrapping them around me tonight?"

Kurt couldn't ignore that one. "Excuse me?" He was offended by this guy. "That's about the most offensive thing anyone has ever said to me."

"What, sexy?" Kurt eyed him. Caleb laughed. "Okay, okay. You are sexy though. So, you seeing anyone?"

"That's none of your business. Now, let's get started." Kurt set his things down. "Who wants to go first?" Kurt immediately regretted it because he knew Caleb would go last to be alone with him after all of those comments.

"Dane will go. He has a photo shoot after this anyway." Caleb leaned against a beam as Kurt started to work. Dane changed behind a screen and returned to the room.

"I'll work on your pants first." Dane still said nothing. Kurt finally turned to Caleb. "Does he speak?"

"Not really, he's German and only knows a little bit of English." He turned to Dane. "Dane. He's going to do the pants." Dane nodded and stood straighter with his legs spread apart a little. Kurt got down on his knees to start measuring and pinning. "I was hoping to see you down on your knees."

"I was hoping that I could call the cops and file a sexual harassment claim." Kurt looked at Caleb with a smile and then turned back to Dane and went to work. Within an hour Dane was finished and out the door with a wave. That left Kurt and Caleb alone. "Your turn."

"I think I might need help getting changed." Caleb said in fake innocence. "Could you help me Kurt?"

"I swear to God I will pin too close to your friends if you don't stop with the comments." Kurt crossed his arms and Caleb noticed that he really did mean business.

"Agree to go out with me and I'll stop."

"I can't I'm married."

"No shit?" Caleb gave him a look.

"No shit. I've been married for two months."

"How old are you. You look like you're eighteen."

"I am. I'm eighteen and married."

"So, did you get knocked up?" Caleb laughed again, his own sense of humor cracking him up, as he went behind the screen to change.

"Funny. I've never heard that one before." Kurt was bored with this guy and just wanted to get finished. "No, but we've been together for two years. I just knew he was the one."

"Have you even ever been with anyone else?" Caleb returned from behind the screen.

"No, not really. That's doesn't matter. Blaine is the only one I need."

"Blaine? What kind of name is Blaine?" Caleb made fun of everything.

"Oh, I don't know CALEB."

"Caleb is biblical. I'm a model. You couldn't possibly do better than me. I make really good money and can take you out and treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"I'll bet." Kurt started the measuring and pinning.

"Blaine couldn't possibly give you as much as I could. I plan on being one of the top models next year. I'm on my way up. My star is totally rising." Caleb was rather full of himself.

Kurt was done with this guy's attitude and was starting to let it get to him. "Blaine Anderson is son of JR Anderson of Anderson and Lawson Law Firm and grandson of Jack Anderson, the owner of the New England Patriots and Partner of in the international law firm of Anderson, Keane and Jackson. He's a special person that I love a lot. We've been through a lot together and we own and apartment on Park Avenue, so I'll bet you can't do better than that."

"So his claim to fame is his family." Caleb snorted in annoyance.

"Blaine's smart all on his own. He got a full ride to Columbia and he's going to be amazing because he's an amazing and beautiful person, unlike you. You may be beautiful on the outside, but inside you're rotten." Kurt was smug and confident.

"I can be charming."

"Caleb, acting charming and actually being charming are two different things." Kurt worked as quickly as he could to get this guy out of here. "Listen, I appreciate your interest, but I'm not interested and probably wouldn't have been interested even if I were single. You're just not my type. So, could you just back off please. I have a feeling we'll be running into each other a lot over the next few months."

"Yeah, sure. Okay." Caleb had thoughts in his mind and he needed to be on Kurt's good side. "So you're in school too?"

"Yeah, full ride to Parson's."

"Oooo, full ride? Aren't you guys the match made in heaven. Both full rides." Caleb snickered and Kurt sensed another stupid joke coming. "If you both ride, who's on top?" Caleb continued to laugh, amused with his own comments.

"You're a clever guy, Caleb. So, what do you do besides model?" Kurt hoped to get the topic off of sex. His sex life was none of Caleb's business.

"I sometimes work as a waiter, but not too much anymore. I get enough modeling jobs to not have to do that anymore. So Parsons?"

Kurt liked the way this conversation was moving, away from his relationship and him and more toward school and work stuff. "Yep. I'm there for design."

"You should model. You could do it. You've got a look."

"Yeah. I'm not tall enough."

"I still think you could. You could do ass modeling or hand modeling or leg modeling." He winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the ridiculous suggestion. "And that's why you're a model and not a model representative." Kurt finished the first outfit. "Change." He waited for Caleb and more smart comments. The comments came, but Kurt had an easier time dealing with them as he worked quickly. "Like I told Dane. Come back in two days and we'll do a final." Kurt started packing his stuff up while Caleb changed. He was just about done when he felt a hand on his butt. He slapped it away. "No touching. I'm serious Caleb. I'll end your career if you ever do something like that again." Kurt was livid. "You don't even want to meet my husband, trust me."

Caleb giggled and backed away palms up in surrender. He yelled as he walked away. "See ya in two days blue eyes!"

* * *

"He was vile, Blaine. Just a plain pig." Kurt grumbled into the pillow on the bed. "He didn't seem to worry about the threats or me calling the police. He acted like he owned the world. I looked him up and he's relatively new, but he was picked as an up and comer in the modeling world. His look is raw and dirty and everyone likes that right now. I don't want to piss him off because you want people like him to like you so they ask to wear your stuff, but he makes my skin crawl." He realized he was rambling.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is he's completely right about you. You are gorgeous and could be a model and I'm never letting you out of my sight because you might leave me for someone tall and handsome like him someday." Blaine caressed Kurt's face with his fingertips, then pulled Kurt to him.

"I would never leave you. You're too rich to leave." Kurt reminded him sarcastically.

"I knew it. You're just in it for the money." Blaine loved Kurt so much and even though it was said jokingly, Blaine still worried a little bit. Why else would someone as gorgeous as Kurt want a hobbit looking guy like him. "I'll be lying in my apartment heart-broken someday wondering where my love went."

"Never. We're never breaking up unless one of us dies. I mean it Blaine. Don't scare me. Til death do us part, remember?" Kurt knew that Blaine thought he was the best thing on earth, but Kurt knew otherwise.

"I know, baby." They lay in bed for a little while, just relaxing from the busy day. "I think we should start thinking about what we're going to make for dinner." Blaine propped himself up on an elbow. "Chicken breast and some pasta?"

"Mmmm. Sound's perfect. Let's go." Kurt dragged Blaine down the hall as they pulled out the thawed chicken breast. "You were thinking ahead weren't you?"

"I knew we'd both want to eat in tonight. I just had this feeling that I would get busier and the closer to fashion week it gets, you would too." They went to work on the food, Kurt seasoning the chicken and Blaine started on a light cream sauce for the pasta. They both learned that they didn't care for cooking alone, but together they rather enjoyed it. They enjoyed the playfulness surrounding cooking, the smiles and light brushes against each other as they shared a smaller space.

Kurt laughed out loud with no warning. "It's just funny. I used to do most of the cooking and we ate a lot of pizza just a few months ago. All of sudden, we've both become so domesticated."

"I like domesticated." Blaine tilted his head up for kiss and Kurt couldn't resist. Just as Blaine went to deepen the kiss, the intercom went off.

"I'll get it." Kurt pressed the button into the speaker. "Yes?"

"Mister Kurt? We have a delivery person here for you. I said I would take it, but they said it needed to be delivered to you." The doorman muttered.

"Who is the package from?"

"It's from Versace. That's what the man says."

"Okay, send him up."

In a few minutes the elevator door opened to show a tall model looking man with a box. Blaine gave the guy a twenty and sent him on his way. He turned to see Kurt reading the card that was attached to the box. "What is it Kurt?"

Kurt screamed and was dancing around. "We have an invitation to the pre-fashion week gala at Versace! Oh my GOD! In the box is a shirt from Versace."

"Kurt Hummel has arrived." Blaine repeated the words he'd heard Kurt say years ago in Lima.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his body hugging him tight. "Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Get the name right."

"I love you so much." Blaine kissed Kurt deepening it quickly. Dinner was forgotton for the moment as Blaine backed Kurt to the sofa stripping Kurt's clothes off as he kissed him, pressing his hand on Kurt' quickly hardening erection. The back of Kurt's knees hit the sofa and he fell backwards. Blaine made quick work of Kurt's pants stripping them off harshly. Kurt gasped at Blaine's aggressiveness. It was a good gasp. He loved being controlled like this. Blaine licked his erection from base to tip before taking him in his mouth and deep throating him immediately. Kurt's back arched off of the sofa and his knees lifted up as the sensation of his cock hitting back of Blaine's throat sent electrical shocks to all of his extremities. Kurt's hands curled into Blaine's hair as he held tight while Blaine's head bobbed up and down the suction strong. Clearly Blaine planned on this being quick and he didn't have to wait. Kurt curled in on himself and his hands clutched the curls tightly as he moaned and came hard down Blaine's throat. Kurt was wrecked as he collapsed back on to the couch. He was barely conscious when he heard Blaine pulling out his own cock and stroking himself till a small whine came out of Blaine mouth signifying his finish.

Kurt's breathing was still heavy, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. He managed to speak out, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Blaine, but God, that was so hot."

"I couldn't help it baby. You said Kurt Hummel-Anderson and I just couldn't stand it. I wanted you." Blaine grabbed Kurt's briefs and started to help him into them and then his pants. "So, now dinner."

They were both put back together and back in the kitchen cooking like nothing happened. Kurt leaned over Blaine as he stirred his sauce. "I love you. You were so hot, baby." He kissed Blaine's neck.

"Only for you." He stirred a little. "Taste." He held the spoon up to Kurt. "Well?"

"Delicious." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine sharing the tasty sauce. "Good?"

"Mmmm." Blaine sucked on Kurt's tongue. He loved times like these. Alone, playful and carefree. "We're going to be so busy soon. We better enjoy this night."

"I know it's going to be hard, but once we actually get moved in, we're going to be so happy. It'll truly be ours and we can finally settle in and get started on our future." Kurt kissed Blaine again. "Our future is so bright Blaine. We're going to be so happy."

Blaine checked the noodles. "Is the chicken done? Pasta is done."

Kurt left his back and Blaine felt suddenly cold. He couldn't wait to have the warmth back. "It's done." Kurt pulled it out, put them on the plate and brought them to Blaine for the pasta.

They initially started for the table, but Blaine took his hand. "Let's sit on the floor and cuddle while we eat."

"My favorite thing to do with my husband." Kurt was as happy as he thought could be. In his mind he thought it couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter.. Some things coming up will be super fun and some new angsty stuff soon.. Sorry to those that hate the angst, but that's what makes a good story!**

**Have a very safe New Years everyone!**


End file.
